Simplemente amor
by Mari.v
Summary: Mac pensó que seria un simple viaje, pero todo cambio cuando conoció aquella hermosa y misteriosa mujer.
1. Simplemente amor a primera vista

Xxxxxxxx

¿Qué hacia aquí?, ni el mismo lo sabia, simplemente lo habían convencido de acompañarlos a hacer un pequeño viaje a esta extraña isla. No podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando mucho, era muy exótica.

Mac no podía dormir, se levantó y salió a caminar, notó unas pisadas. -¿hay alguien hay?- preguntó a la nada, al parecer, hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando, pero con lo que no contaba era con tropezar y recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

Minutos después empezó a reaccionar, al abrir los ojos chocaron sus miradas, zafiro con esmeralda, eran unos ojos demasiado hipnóticos, ella le sonrió al verlo despertar, Mac no podía hablar pues se había quedado mudo con tanta belleza, esos rizos salvajes que adornaban su rostro, -¿qué pasó?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Tropezaste-, le dijo aquella melodiosa voz; ella se apartó y lo ayudó a levantar, Mac la observó detenidamente, vaya que era hermosa, estaba con algo parecido a un vestido, sus despampanantes piernas al aire libre, nunca había visto tanta belleza junta en una mujer y el sólo verla sonreír le robaba el aliento y le hacia preguntarse quien era esta misteriosa dama, ella solo se limitaba a sonreír y eso solo lo cautivó aun más, -dime, ¿qué haces aquí?-, ella lo miro inocente.

-vivo aquí- lo soltó con la mayor naturalidad.

-¿aquí en el medio de la nada?- la hermosa mujer asintió.

-¿no tienes frío?- Mac no entendiá porque se preocupaba tanto, pero era simplemente inevitable no hacerlo.

Mac quito su abrigó y lo colocó a su alrededor, ella lo encontraba muy agradable, solo verlo ha los ojos la hacia perderse, él le dedico una sonrisa y ella instantáneamente sonrió, -¿tienes hambre?- ella asintió un poco tímida.

Esta mujer le parecía de lo mas de extraña pero a la vez muy fascinante, ella se dedicaba a seguirlo, -¿quieres darte un baño?- Stella se lo quedo mirando.

-no es que crea que huelas mal, solo que...- sabia que la estaba metiendo hasta el fondo y decidió que era mejor callar; verlo así nervioso le hacia sonreir, aunque Mac se sentía avergonzado todo eso se disipó al verla, no podía entender que hacia esta mujer aquí en el medio de tanto peligro. Él no podía soportar la idea de que alguien fuera capa de hacerle algún daño y no entendía el por qué, pero era así y no podía negarlo, -¿te pasa algo?- ella le preguntó al verlo distraído, -no pasa nada tranquila- dijo para darle mas tranquilidad la cual se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- lo miró con duda, el profesor le había dicho que se cuidara, pero este hombre le traía tranquilidad, -simplemente pensé que tenias hambre y querías darte un pequeño baño- fue su única respuesta, ella asintio y al llegar fuera de la cabaña se detuvo, -¿que pasa?-

-no creo que les guste que yo esté aquí- Mac la miro extrañado, -¿a quiénes?-

-A los dueños- Mac solo le sonrió, -tranquila, estás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-si- al entrar notó lo acogedor que era todo, -esto es muy bonito- empezó a recorrer la pequeña cabaña, Mac la veía completamente maravillado, parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones, todo en ella era sorprendente para él. Mac salió a buscar algo para que ella pudiera comer.

Stella no se cansaba de mirar, todo era muy bonito y organizado, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de conocer un lugar así, fue directo al baño, después de todo amaba el agua, se quito sus pocas prendas de vestir, le gustaba la sensación del agua recorriendo su piel oliva...

Mac entró de nuevo en la pequeña habitación, notó que aquella mujer no estaba a la vista, -¡¿donde estas?!- pero no hubo una respuesta inmediata, la empezó a buscar, pero unos momentos después la vio salir del baño con una sola toalla a su alrededor, a él se le colocó el rostro de mil colores, se dio la vuelta, -lo siento- le dijo avergonzado.

-Si quieres puedo darte algo para vestirte- él no sabia a que atenerse pero esas palabras simplemente se escaparon de su boca y no pudo hacer nada para detenelas, el hecho de que no dijera nada fue una buena señal, Mac fue a buscar algo en su equipaje, ella no entendía que hacia hasta que le ofreció una camiseta de las mas largas que tenía, ella la recibió y él volvió a voltear para permitirle cambiarse, -ya puedes voltear-

Mac sonrió a penas la vio, se veía adorable; -siento si te molesto- no entendía porqué aquel hombre se había comportado tan bien con ella si apenas y la conocía. La primera vez que lo vio se había fijado en sus ojos, pero viéndolo bien no tenia las de perder, era un hombre alto, de muy buena forma y sobretodo atractivo, él notó la manera en la que ella se lo quedo mirando, lo hizo sentir completamente desnudo.

-¿quieres comer?- no entendía porqué tanto nervio con aquella misteriosa mujer, y si le gustaba, no eso era completamente imposible si apenas y la conocía, aunque no podía negar que era hermosa, ¿qué hombre en sus cinco sentidos no se sentiría atraído por ella? Tendría que estar ciego porque mas que una mujer parecía una diosa.

-claro- él la guió hasta el pequeño comedor, a Stella el solo hecho de escucharlo mencionar la comida le daba hambre, no había probado nada desde hace horas y fue algo que Mac notó: él mismo se asesoró de que fuera algo rico, natural y que no fuera tan pesado por lo tarde que era.

Mac miraba la forma en la que comía y le decía mucho, a pesar de todo sabia comer muy bien, entonces lo que no entendía era que hacia esa mujer en esa isla sola y vestida de la forma en la que la encontró. Unos momentos después ya había terminado y estaba satisfecha, agarro el plato y lo llevó directo al lavabo y se disponía a lavarlos pero Mac la detuvo. -no es necesario- ella se lo quedo mirando, -no es problema- dijo retomando su iniciativa.

Stella terminó y se sentó en el sofá donde estaba Mac, -¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro que si- dijo totalmente convencido.

-¿por qué haces todo esto?- Stella lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Es solo que te he visto tan indefensa y bueno...- Mac no término cuando sintió los labios de aquella mujer sobre los suyos moviéndose un poco inexpertos, se separó y la miró, notó que estaba sonrojada y le parecía lo mas hermoso que había visto, ella tapó sus ojos, Mac se acercó y la abrazó; -tranquila- ella no se separó de sus fuertes brazos.

Minutos después Mac escuchó unos suaves ronquidos y su respiración que le hacia cosquillas en el cuello, ¿y ahora?

Como pudo la tomó en sus brazos al estilo nupcial muy cuidadoso de no ver esas piernas que le robaban el aire, la depositó suavemente en su cama y la cubrió con las mantas blancas, no le quedo mas remedio que dormir en el sofá.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Stella se despertó con los rayos del sol en su cara, no reconocía donde estaba, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta, se levantó y miró que aquel hombre había dormido en el sofá, no quiso espantar su sueño y se dispuso a abrir, -Mac pensé que...- no terminó la frase cuando se encontró con una mujer con nada mas que una camiseta de Mac en frente de ella, -él está...- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuándo él ya estaba detrás de ella, eso hizo que Peyton se pusiera roja de la vergüenza y la cólera, -Siento molestarlos- no necesito más nada sino que se fue, Stella sabia que esa mujer gustaba de este hombre pero no sabia si él también.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos; -siento haberte causado tantos problemas, no era mi intención...- pero al parecer no era el momento para que cesaran las visitas inesperadas y llegó Flack, -¿Mac?- mencionó en un tono burlón y después se quedó observando a la belleza que tenia tenia en frente; Mac lo notó, lo despidió casi botándolo y cerro la puerta, no le gustó la manera como la estaba mirando, no podía ser, el no podía estar comportándose de esta manera con una mujer que apenas y conocía pero que deseaba conocer mucho mas.


	2. ¿Todo se acabó?

Xxxxxxxxx

Ella no sabía que eran él y la mujer que había llegado hace unos momentos, pero lo que sí pudo notar fue la rabia que había en sus ojos, pero cómo no si aquél hombre era tan caballeroso y porque negar que era muy apuesto, pero lo que no terminó de entender fue la forma en la que sacó a el hombre que llegó después, al parecer estaba molesto pero ella no entendía la razon.

-¿estas molesto?- a Mac la pregunta de aquella mujer lo desconcertó, claro que no estaba molesto, solo eran ¿celos? No, era imposible que apenas la conociera y ya le daban celos el hecho de que otro hombre la mirara descaradamente.

-no, solo es que...- Stella pensó que se había molestado con ella por haber abierto la puerta y con esa acción interrumpido su sueño, pero al parecer esa no era la razón.

-es que escuché la puerta y bueno yo pensé que esperabas a alguien pero veo que no es así, disculpame si te molesté o mejor dicho si te molesto...- Mac notó que ella no se refería solamente a lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

-No estoy molesto contigo en ningún sentido- ella asintió y le dedico una sonrisa.

-ok Mac- al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca le había provocado una sensación extraña.

-¿como sabes mi nombre? Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho- ella se sonrojó, el efecto que le provocaba ese hombre era muy extraño pero le gustaba y no podía negarlo.

-es que cuando vinieron a buscarte escuche que mencionaron tu nombre- Mac miró su rostro, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, Stella se acercó y lo abrazó, -gracias por todo y por cierto me llamo Stella- él no quería dejarla ir y no entendía por qué pero era simplemente lo que sentía.

-¿te vas?- ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos, notó la preocupación en los ojos de este hombre, no entendía por qué, esto le hacia encoger el corazón, no quería irse pero tenia que hacerlo, él tendría que irse y ella debía seguir con su vida.

-si, y creo que debo devolverte esto- dijo tocando su suéter, él se limito a negar con su cabeza.

-no te preocupes por esa camiseta, lo que no quiero es que vuelvas a estar vagando por este lugar, es muy peligroso para ti- Stella no entendía nada.

-pero yo he vivido aquí mucho tiempo y no me ha pasado nada, así que no te preocupes por mí- pero como no preocuparse si era completamente inevitable, eso era lo que no lograba entender, y que tal si no la volvía a ver más, era algo que lo inquietaba demasiado, aquella belleza definitivamente lo había cautivado, y cómo no si era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Cada vez que la miraba se sentía desnudo, esos ojos verdes que ahora mimo los miraban expectantes le hacían ponerse nervioso, quería que se quedara con él, no entendía de sonde salia ese sentimiento pero era así. -creo que es mejor que me vaya para que puedas hablar con aquella mujer y le expliques bien que fue lo que pasó, estaba molesta- dijo cuando empezó a recoger sus cosas, no quería seguir causándole mas problemas y mucho menos molestias. -¿no quieres comer algo primero?- no iba a negar que tenia hambre pero lo mejor era irse pronto.

-no, creo que ya haz hecho suficiente- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mac vio como salio dejandolo solo.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mac estaba desayunando con todo su equipo, se habían puesto de acuerdo para realizar estas pequeñas vacaciones, aquella mujer lo había dejado encantado, no dejaba de pensar en ella y el beso que le había dado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a un hombre acosando a una chica, se levantó y lo apartó.

Stella se lo quedó mirando fijamente, le sonrió, él la atrajo hacia sí y puso una mano posesiva alrededor de su cintura, aquel hombre que hace unos momentos la estaba molestando se fue, -gracias- él asintió y se separó de mala gana.

-¿quien era?- preguntó colérico.

-no lo sé- le dijo en un tono bajo apenas audible.

-¿te encuentras bien?- la miro de los pies a la cabeza, no pudo evitar admirar aquella hermosura, Stella estaba en un pequeño vestido que dejaba admirar esas esbeltas piernas, ya se imaginaba exactamente que quería aquel extraño con ella y solo el hecho de pensarlo lo hizo enojar mas.

-si, y gracias de nuevo- ella estaba a punto de irse pero él la tomó de la mano, sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿quieres comer algo?- ella negó.

-no quiero molestar a tus amigos ni a tú novia- Mac miró hacia donde estaba su equipo, - ella no es mi novia- ella arqueó la ceja pero lo que la dejó sin palabras fue lo que aquel hombre hizo, la tomó entre sus brazos y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Mac no entendió por qué lo había hecho, lo único que sabia era que le encantaba tanto su cercania, Stella respondía gustosamente al beso, segundos después se separaron por falta de aire, notó como ella se sonrojó, -lo siento yo...- esta vez fue Stella quien lo sorprendió, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, sintió como sus suaves labios inexpertos se movían encima de los suyos, no creía en lo que estaba pasando; Stella se separó y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Tus amigos nos están viendo- a Mac se le había olvidado completamente el hecho de que hace unos momentos estaba desayunando, lo único que hizo fue quitarse su chaqueta y ponerla alrededor de ella.

-¿te molesta como me visto?- A el no le molestaba su forma de vestir, por lo contrario, la hacia ver hermosa y le daba un toque salvaje, era un deleite admirarla, pero la forma tan descarada como la miraban algunos hombres le enfurecía.

-no, me molesta como te miran- ella solo asintió.

-¿entonces a ti no te gusta atisbar?- ella le preguntó con malicia.

-pues yo...- Stella le sonrió, -tranquilo no te pongas nervioso, creo que al paso que vamos te vas a quedar sin ropa-

-eso veo- se limitó a decir.

-¿no te esperan?- le preguntó mirando hacia los que estaban en la mesa.

-si, pero aquí estoy en mejor compañia-

Que le dijera eso la hizo estremecer, Stella empezó a caminar, él la siguió, no sabía a donde se dirigía, ella se detuvo en frente de una pequeña cabaña, entraron, Mac miró lentamente el pequeño lugar, quedó impresionado al entrar, no era muy lujoso pero sí muy acogedor y muy bien organizado, la zona del cuarto tenia una pequeña cama, un nochero y un pequeño tocador, la sala tenia una pequeña mesa y sus sillas, en realidad tenia todo lo que una casa normal podía tener, -pensé que...- Stella lo miró, -que vivía entre los animales y no me bañaba-

-Lo de bañarte no, hueles muy bien- para cuando Mac se dio cuenta las palabras ya se le habían salido de la boca.

-gracias- se acercó a él y lo besó, Mac colocó las manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, no la conocía bien pero el efecto que ella provocaba en él lo hacia caer, Stella era una completa belleza, cada vez que la veía quería abrazarla y nunca soltarla, no pensó que volvería a sentir una atracción así de fuerte por una mujer después de Claire, pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos.

Stella se separó y se miraron a los ojos, se abrazaron quedando en un cómodo y agradable silencio.

-me gusta tú compañía- Mac sonrió, le dio un beso en a sien.

-¿Desde cuando estas aquí?-

-bueno desde que tengo memoria-

-pero, cuando eras pequeña bueno...-

-Me cuidaban en un lugar de acogida- lo dijo con un poco de nostalgia; a Mac le rompió el corazón. -perdoname en realidad no era mi intención...-

-no te preocupes- le dijo para darle un toque de calma.

Aquel ameno momento fue interrumpido por el estómago de Mac pidiendo ser alimentado, -¿no desayunaste?- le preguntó preocupada.

-no- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-bueno si quieres puedo prepararte algo- Mac negó.

-tranquila comeré algo cuando llegue, ¿quieres venir conmigo?- a Stella le extrañó la propuesta.

-¿No te molesta mi aspecto?-

-no me molesta tu aspecto, es solo que te ves muy provocativa-

-¿Te parezco provocativa?- se acercó, a Mac la pregunta lo incomodó, él solo pensar en ella lo calentaba y le endurecia los lugarea correctos, definitivamente de esa mujer brotaba sensualidad.

-Yo... Bueno...-

-¿siempre eres así de adorable?-

-no lo sé- le sonrío, era un agasajo para ella verlo, se le iluminaba la cara y lo hacia ver aún mas atractivo.

-Entonces me quedaré con tu abrigo-

-no hay problema, no me molesta verte con mi ropa-

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Veo a Stella frente a mi, no me canso de mirarla o mejor dicho de admirarla, -¿vamos?- ella asiente y me sonríe.

Al llegar pido unos huevos con revueltos con tostada, avena y un vaso de leche para mi y un jugo para ella, me dijo que no quería mas nada, que ya habia desayunando, cuando terminamos pagué la cuenta y nos retiramos, Stella corría por la arena de la playa, yo solo me limitaba a mirar lo que hacia, ella me miró y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a ella y no dude en hacerlo, me tomó del brazo y nos dispusimos a caminar, todo era maravilloso, no podía creer que estuviera pasando, Stella se sentó en la arena y yo hice lo mismo, ella coloco su cabeza en mi hombro, su cabello tenia un olor a coco que me encantaba, le coloqué mi brazo a su alrededor y la atraje mas hacia mí, en este momento no me importaba la arena en mi ropa y mis zapatos, solo me importaba la mujer que tenia a mi lado y su agradable compañía.

No se si fueron cuatro minutos o cuarenta, no me importaba en absoluto, ella solo miraba el oleaje con deleite, era inevitable mirarla.

-¿Mac?- ella me llama en un tono suave.

-¿Que pasa?-

-solo pensé que te habías dormido-

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Después del tiempo que pasamos juntos decidimos que ya era tiempo de volver, me ayudó a levantar y me tomo de la mano, de regreso el camino fue silencioso pero agradable, me invitó a pasar y accedí, me dijo que me sentara a su lado, jamas me había pasado algo así, estas sensaciones eran muy nuevas para mí, sentía un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

-¿no tienes calor?- me preguntó y me quite su abrigo.

-¿Trabajas?- le pregunto queriendo saber un poco de él.

-si, soy criminalista-

-¿te gusta tu trabajo?- él me sonríe.

-Si, y mucho-

-¿nunca te haz casado?- le preguntó y me arrepiento al ver un gesto de tristeza en su hermoso rostro.

-si, murió en los atentados del 9/11- había escuchado mencionar algunos comentarios del profesor, me dijo que había sido una verdadera tragedia, mucha gente había muerto, no entiendo cómo puede haber alguien tan desalmado.

-lo siento- él tomó mi mano y la apretó, me acerqué y lo abracé.

-tranquila-

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, él se levanta y la abrió, veo como la mujer de la mañana se le abalanza y lo besa.


	3. No estuvo tan mal a pesar de todo

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Al abrir siento como Peyton se me abalanza y me besa, la separo, mira hacia donde Stella, la observa minuciosamente, en lo único que pienso es en lo que debe estar pasando por su mente, se que debe estar molesta y engañada por lo que acabó de pasar, esa mujer me encanta y no quiero perderla.

-creo que nos vemos más tarde cariño- me dice saliendo de la habitación.

Cierro la puerta y me dirijo hacia donde Stella, -Stella...- intenté acariciarla pero ella se alejó, noté como corría una lágrima por su hermoso rostro, me odio por hacerla llorar, -te juro que no tenemos nada-

-Según lo que yo vi si-

Corto la distancia entre nosotros y la abrazo, -te aseguro que no tengo nada con ella- se que apenas la conozco pero me siento en la obligación de explicarle, ella solloza en mis brazos, beso su cabeza, siento que me devuelve el abrazo, sonrio para mi, momentos después me mira, tiene su cara roja, se ve tan vulnerable, -creeme nunca sería capaz de jugar contigo- ella me dedico una de sus sonrisas que me funden el corazón, la beso, me responde gustosamente, siento como sus suaves labios se mueven con los mios, nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-te creo- la miro a los ojos y asentí.

La llevo hasta el sofá y la mantengo abrazada, ella no me reprocha, minutos después caemos en un profundo sueño.

Despierto y la encuentro acurrucada entre mis brazos, se ve tan apacible, empieza a moverse, abre sus bellos ojos verdes, me sonríe, -hola- me saluda.

-hola- me encantaria despertar diariamente y ver su rostro angelical, no se de donde salen estos pensamientos, todo esto es tan inefable, Stella es el sol que ilumina mi día, tenerla cerca de mi me hace bien, tengo miedo de que todo sea efímero y ella desaparezca de mi vida, simplemente quiero que este momento sea eterno.

Miro mi reloj, -es hora de comer-

-creo que debo irme-

-puedes quedarte si quieres, pediré para los dos-

-de acuerdo- quiero tenerla cerca de mi, solo de mi, se que es un pensamiento egoísta y muy machista, pero es así.

La veo jugando con los botones de mi camisa, ella me mira, -¿que pasa?- me pregunta desconcertada.

-nada, solo que me encanta mirarte- se sonroja, me acerco y la beso castamente en sus labios.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Terminamos de comer, Mac me dijo que si quería podía quedarme, le dije que no pero me convenció y acepté.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y ya había oscurecido completamente, Mac me dio una de sus camisas para que estuviera mas comoda, entre al baño y al salir lo encontré a medio vestir, me fijé en la cicatriz que tenia en el pecho, me acerco y toco aquella vieja herida, él me sonríe, se ve muy guapo al sonreír, y observandolo bien está en buena forma, se aparta de mí y se coloca una camiseta, lo abrazo y él corresponde a mi abrazo, -creo que ya es hora de dormir- me dice, lo miro a los ojos, me pierdo en ellos, se acerca a mi y me da un pequeño beso seguido de un buenas noches.

Veo que va hacia el sofá, -Mac- él se detiene y vuelve a mirarme, -¿por qué no duermes en la cama conmigo? es suficientemente grande para los dos- veo que su rostro se torna de mil colores, me acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo, lo llevo hasta la cama, -Stella no creo que sea lo mejor-

-la cama es grande, además no quiero que duermas incomodo por mi culpa- Mac no dice nada, solo se acuesta, me acomodo al otro lado de la cama, me acerco a él, veo que se tensa y no entiendo, lo abrazo y coloco mi cabeza en su hombro, él empieza a responder a mi contacto, toma las cobijas y las coloca sobre nosotros, apaga las luces y me murmura un buenas noches.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Algo interrumpe mi sueño, Stella se mueve inquietamente, su pierna se posa a mi alrededor, me abraza mas fuerte, espero que mí cuerpo no me traicione, siento su mano en mi entrepierna, la miro y veo que está dormida, mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar contra mi voluntad, -Stella- trato de levantarla pero solo murmura algo en otro idioma, al parecer griego y sigue con su toque, -Stella- esta vez con mas fuerza, ella empezó a despertar, al notar donde estaba posicionada su mano la quitó, encendí la luz , ella me miró y se puso roja, pero al parecer no de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, miré a mi entrepierna y vi la razón de su pena, me di la vuelta.

-lo siento-

-tranquila- le digo mientras me dirijo hacia el baño para darme una larga ducha y muy fría.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lo veo salir de la ducha con una toalla envuelta a su alrededor, se ve atractivo, demasiado para ser sincera, él me mira y sonríe, este hombre me hace sentir diferente

Me encanta que me sonría, veo que se va a cambiar y volteo, espero hasta que me dice que puedo mirar, -lo siento- le digo.

-tranquila- me dice un poco tenso, me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla, -gracias por todo, no deberías tomarte tantas molestias conmigo- se que tendrá que irse pero quiero disfrutar los pequeños momentos con él.

-a mi no me molestas para nada, me encanta tú compañia- me habla con sinceridad en su voz, solo le sonrio.

Lo abrazo y el responde, lo tomo del brazo y lo dirijo hacia la cama, el me sigue un poco dudoso, cuando ambos estamos en la cama él apaga las luces y se coloca de medio lado dándome la espalda, -hasta mañana- le digo suavemente.

-hasta mañana- murmura.

Me despierto, miro a mi alrededor, es de día, siento unos brazos fuertes que me sostienen posesivos, lo miro, se ve tan pacifico cuando duerme, jamas había dormido con un hombre y con él me siento protegida y muy bien, todo lo que he sentido desde que lo conocí es muy extraño pero encantador, no entiendo como llegamos ha esta posición pero se siente bien, Mac se mueve, empieza a abrir sus ojos, me mira y sonríe, trata de separarse pero yo lo abrazo, arquea su ceja, -me gustan tus abrazos-

-y a mí los tuyos pero creo que ya es hora de desayunar- me dice y se separa suavemente de mi abrazo.

Se levanta, busca ropa en su maleta y va al baño, minutos mas tarde lo veo que sale vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta negra, su cabello aún estaba húmedo, su vestimenta informal lo hace ver sexi, me mira de pies a cabeza, se acerca e intenta besarme, coloco mis dedos en sus labios, -no me he cepillado- le aclaro y bajo mi mano.

Me sonríe y me besa en la mejilla, -ok-

-¿vas a salir?-

-vamos a salir-

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Stella no entendía hacia donde íbamos, nos detuvimos frente a una boutique, le coloco mi chaqueta, no quiero que la desnuden con la mirada, entramos.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- nos pregunta la joven que atiende el local.

-Necesito ropa para ella- le digo mirando a Stella.

-Bien siganme y les muestro- la chica le va mostrando varias opciones a ver cuales le gustan, minutos después ya ha elegido ropa suficiente.

-Bueno el medidor es por aquí- Stella la sigue, momentos mas tarde salé vestida con un vestido primaveral hasta las rodillas que tiene un generoso escote, se mira al espejo se vuelve hacia mí.

Entra de nuevo, al salir veo que lleva puesto unos vaqueros y una blusa azul de tirantes, me mira para ver si me gusta, yo asentí.

Vuelve a salir, esta vez lleva un largo vestido rojo que se adhiere correctamente ha cada una de sus curvas, era perfecto, se ve increíblemente hermosa, ella se acerca hacia mi, puedo apreciarla mejor, -¿te gusta?- me pregunta.

-si- ella me sonríe, besa mis labios y se dirige de nuevo al vestidor.

-su mujer es muy hermosa-

-Lo sé- ¡espera! ¡¿Mi mujer?!

-Ella...- iba a decir que no era mi mujer pero en ese momento Stella volvió con una falda negra ajustada y una camisola de encaje blanco, mi mirada la sigue hasta que desaparece detrás de las cortinas del vestidor.

El tiempo se fue rápido, Stella ya había terminado de probarse todo.

-¿algo mas?- nos preguntó amablemente.

-ammm... creo que la ropa intima- Stella se sonrojó.

-Sigame- dice mirando a Stella, me siento a esperar, minutos mas tarde aparecen con la ropa intima en una cesta, fue imposible no fisgonear, hay unos brassieres de encaje negro, blanco, rojo y otros colores que no logro ver bien, unas bragas y ¿un babydoll?

Trato de despejar mi mente, veo que la chica empaca todo y le paso mi tarjeta de crédito, me la devuelve y la guardo en mi cartera, tomamos las bolsas y damos las gracias. salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cabaña.

Cuando llegamos Stella se acercó a mí y me abrazó, -gracias- sus abrazos me fascinan, me hacen sentir completo, ella se separa y me mira. -no debiste...- la detuve con un beso.

-Lo sé, pero no me molestó hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?- ella me miró impresionada.

-¿soy tan predecible?- me pregunta sonriendo.

-un poco- y la vuelvo a besar.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ya es de noche, salgo del baño, busco algo adecuado para la ocasión, Mac me invitó a comer, estoy nerviosa, quiero que le guste cómo me veo, él me había comprado de todo, ropa, productos de aseo personal, zapatos, todo. Todavía estoy impresionada.

Elijo el vestido rojo, se qué le gusta, al terminar me veo en el espejo, no me veo tan mal, siento que tocan, pregunto quien es y escucho su voz, voy hacia la puerta y abro.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Se ve hermosa, me siento pequeño al lado de semejante mujer, ella me sonríe, -¿te gusta como me veo?-

-si, demasiado para ser sincero-

No es algo normal lo que pasa con ella, me gusta su inocencia y su forma de ser, el conocerla ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, nunca pensé que una mujer me entusiasmaría tanto después de Claire, pero ella no es igual a las demás, es diferente en todos los sentidos, a pesar de que todo en ella es extraño y desconocido para mí me gusta, es una atracción muy fuerte, no se si quiero irme y dejarla para siempre, no quiero que todo sea pasajero, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunta.

-si, muy bien- y cómo no voy a estar bien si la tengo a mi lado.

-¿vamos?- asentí.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Llegamos a un lujoso restaurante, el me toma de la mano dándome seguridad, siento que todos nos miran, el camarero nos indica donde sentarnos, Mac saca la silla para que me siente, le agradezco.

Se sienta al frente mio, mira la carta y elige, me pregunta que quiero y le digo que elija por mí, en realidad no visito estos restaurantes y no sabría que pedir.

Comemos, al terminar me pregunta si quiero bailar con él, le digo que no se bailar muy bien, el menciona que tampoco es muy bueno.

Resulta que en realidad baila de maravilla, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he pisado, me mira y sonríe, -pensé que de verdad no sabias bailar, pero veo que me mentiste-

-no eres tan mala bailando-

-si claro- le digo con sorna.

-solo siente la musica y sigueme- le hago caso y lo sigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

En realidad todo fue perfecto, la comida, la musica pero sobretodo ella, se veía preciosa; me siento el hombre mas dichoso del mundo. Hemos llegado a la pequeña cabaña, no puedo evitar mirarla, ella solo se sonroja, me acerco y la abrazo, es una noche inolvidable y ahora tengo la certeza de que me estoy enamorando de esta mujer, su sonrisa, su forma de ser, de tratar, nunca creí que una persona se podría enamorar tan rápido de otra pero me esta pasando. Me molesta que otro la mire, pero quién en sus cinco sentidos no se sentiría atraído por una mujer así, de ella me interesa absolutamente todo, cuando esta cerca de mí se me olvida el mundo, solo somos ella y yo, solo actuo por impulsos, jamás habría hecho todo esto con alguien que apenas conozco, pero al ver esa hermosura no pude dejarla ahí sola, cualquiera hubiera podido aprovecharse de ella y no voy a negar que me atrae, seria mentir, es demasiado sensual, sus piernas, ¡por Dios sus piernas!, Stella es toda una diosa, todo en esta mujer es prefecto.

-me gustas mucho- me dice mirandome fijamente.

-a mi me fascinas y demasiado- siento como acerca su rostro al mío, nuestros labios se encuentran, es un beso lento y lleno de ternura, acaricio su delgada cintura, la acerco a mí, ella coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, nuestros cuerpos están pidiendo más, traslado mis labios a su cuello, siento sus delicadas manos acariciando mi cuello, la deseo. Vuelvo a besar sus labios, pero esta vez con mas ansiedad, como puedo me quito la chaqueta, Stella me empieza a desabotonar la camisa, desato el nudo del vestido en su delicado cuello, bajo la corredera y el vestido cae lentamente dejandola en bragas frente a mí, se sonroja de inmediato, la vuelvo a besar, -tranquila, no haré nada que tú no quieras, si algo no te gusta solo detenme-

-de acuerdo- cuando me vuelvo a acercar a ella suena la puerta.

-¡Mac!- es Jo la que me llama, quiero ignorarla pero Stella me dice con la mirada que la atienda, recoge lo que esta en el suelo, me da un beso en los labios y se pierde en en baño.

Me dirijo a la puerta, la abro y me encuentro con todo el equipo frente a mi.


	4. Momentos Inolvidables

N/A: espero y les guste el capítulo, es un poco caliente, saludos.

Por si alguien quiere saber los avances de mis historias visiten mi instagram: mari_v2000 , besos los quiero.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jo me mira, -¿vas a dormir?- me pregunta.

-si, ¿que hacen aquí?-

-En realidad queríamos saber si quieres ir a pasar el rato-

-no creo...- pero mis palabras se ven interrumpidas cuando escucho que algo se cae en el baño y Stella suelta un pequeño grito, no lo dudo y me voy a donde está ella.

Cuando entro la veo recogiendo algunas botellas de champú y jabón, me acerqué y la ayudé. Cuando terminamos noté que ya se había colocado el vestido, -pensé que te había pasado algo- ella solo me miro.

-Creo que metí la pata-

-No, solo fue un accidente- la abrazo y beso su cabeza.

Me separo y la invito a salir conmigo, ella me sigue con vergüenza, todos la miran hasta Peyton, -Stella ellos son mis amigos- ella los mira y sonríe, la tomo de la mano para darle seguridad, un gesto que todos notan, se acerca mas a mi y la abrazo, Peyton me mira y se va.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Estamos en una discoteca con los colegas de Mac, son muy amigables y divertidos, todos le tienen mucho respeto, Mac me saca a bailar, -mes gusta estar contigo-

Él me sonríe, coloco mi cabeza en su hombro, bailamos abrazados y lento, al terminar la canción un hombre me dice que si puedo bailar con él, Mac coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura con posesión, -mi mujer no puede- me quedó con la boca abierta, el sujeto se va, lo miro a los ojos, es lo mismo que vi la vez que fue su amigo a la habitación.

-¿tú mujer?- le pregunto con incertidumbre.

-no me gusta que otro hombre te tenga tan cerca- miro sus ojos y veo rabia.

-¿Celoso?- se lo digo molestando, pero su respuesta me deja atónita, -si-

El me mira esperando una respuesta, me acercó mas a él si eso es posible y lo beso, siento como me abraza, su lengua se introduce en mi boca, me siento fuera de este mundo, se que suena cursi pero es así, el beso se hace mas acalorado y me separo.

Él esta sonrojado, se ve muy tierno en realidad, -entonces aquella vez que fue tu amigo...- no me dejó terminar, -sí estaba celoso-

-no tienes porque estar celoso- le susurro en su oído, siento como se tensa.

-Lo sé, es solo que he perdido mucho y no te quiero perder- mi corazón se funde al instante, no quiero separarme nunca de él, en mi mente no estaba sentir todo esto que me invade, Mac es un hombre maravilloso en todos los aspectos. A veces siento que todo esto es una gran mentira, nadie me había tratado como el lo hace, se que Mac es distinto, algo en mi corazón me lo dice.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ya es tarde, todo el equipo se empieza a ir, Stella y yo somos los últimos. La cabaña queda muy cerca de donde estamos, le colocó mi chaqueta y la abrazo. Al llegar encendimos las luces y Stella tomó ropa de la que habíamos comprado hoy y entró al baño, me empiezo a quitar la camisa, mi camiseta, desabrocho mi cinturón y bajo mis pantalones, mi cuerpo se tensa cuando siento unas manos húmedas en mi espalda, me vuelvo, en su mirada hay vergüenza.

-ya puedes bañarte- me dice con pena.

La miro y me dirijo hacia el baño, al entrar enciendo el grifo, siento como el agua apaga la calentura que emanaba de mi cuerpo, minutos después termino y salgo del baño, veo a Stella sentada en el sofá leyendo uno de mis libros, esta tan concentrada que no me nota, busco mi ropa y me cambio, me acerco y me siento a su lado, -es un buen libro-

-no existe- me mira a los jos esperando un explicacion, -el crimen perfecto-

-ya veo- deja el libro en la pequeña mesa y sin razón alguna me besa, no es que me moleste en realidad, la abrazo, el beso se empieza a poner caliente, mi deseo por ella esta a un punto máximo, la tomo en mis brazos y la coloco en la cama, me apayo en mis brazos, mis labios vuelven a tocar los suyos, levantó su corta bata de saten, acaricio sus piernas, me quita la camisa. Retiro su pijama, veo sus pezones erectos, dirijo mi boca hacia el pezon derecho, lo lamo, gime, me excita mas, hago lo mismo con el otro, me encanta el sabor de esta mujer.

Mi mano empieza a remover la braga de encaje que tiene puesta, siento su humedad, me separo y la miro a los ojos, en ellos hay lujuria, me saco el pantalón y los bóxers de un solo.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lo veo completamente desnudo frente a mí, me sonrojo, me gusta su cuerpo, siento su miembro en mi vientre, -Mac yo nunca he estado con un hombre- me mira, me acaricia mi rostro.

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- me lo dice con sinceridad.

-Mac contigo me siento segura- me sonríe con ternura.

Sus labios rizan los míos, empieza a entrar lentamente, mis lágrimas se escapan contra mi voluntad, Mac mete su lengua en mi boca, poco a poco me llena completamente, espera un momento y empieza a moverse lento, gime, sus embestidas son lentas e implacables, el dolor empieza a convertirse en placer, me siento como en el mismo cielo, -Maaac- le digo entre gemidos, siento algo que no se que es pero me gusta.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

La siento aferrarse a mi espalda y lo único que hace es excitarme mas, acelero mi ritmo, al culminar la miro, nuestras respiraciones están a mil, salgo de su interior y la acomodo entre mis brazos, bosteza, beso su sien, -hasta mañana- le digo colocando una manta sobre su cuerpo, unos momentos después siento su suave respiración en mi cuello, sonrio para mi, la abrazo de una manera muy posesiva y ella solo se acomoda.

Cuando despierto ya es de día, me levanto, llamo para pedir el desayuno y me dirijo al baño, enciendo el grifo, el agua cae en mi cuerpo, pienso en lo que paso la noche anterior y mi cuerpo se vuelve caluroso, me sorprendo cuando siento unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me vuelvo y veo su hermoso rostro, mi cuepo termina de reaccionar ante la bella mujer desnuda que tengo en frente.

-buenos días- me dice seguido de un beso.

-yo diría muy buenos, ¿como te sientes?-

-un poco de incomodidad pero muy bien-

-pensé que te había hecho daño- veo como el agua cae por su cuerpo perfecto.

Toca mis mejillas y me besa de nuevo, la empujo hacia el azulejo, coloca sus piernas a mi alrededor instintivamente, entró ella y comienza nuestra unión.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Salimos del baño, nunca en mi vida había experimentado algo así, se seca y quita su toalla, lo veo bien, tiene un buen trasero, nunca habia pensado algo así, mis ojos se centran en su miembro ahora en reposo, es de muy buen tamaño y ni se diga cuando está en todo su esplendor, me da un cosquilleo en mi vientre, empieza a vestirse, me mira y se acerca colocandose su camiseta, -¿te gusta lo que ves?- siento mi rostro calentarse.

Yo no se que decir, él me sonríe, me planta un casto beso en mis labios; se aleja y termina de vestirse.

Reacciono y busco algo de ropa.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando me vuelvo la encuentro aplicándose crema en su cuerpo vestido con solo unas bragas y un sujetador negro de encaje. Admiro su cuerpo, -si quieres puedo ayudarte- ella me dedica una de sus sonrisas y vuelve a lo suyo.

Minutos después ya estaba trajeada con aquella falda negra y camisola blanca que compramos ayer, se ve sexi, me acerco a ella, -estas hermosa-

-gracias- cuado iba a besarla sonó la puerta.

-creo que es el desayuno- asiente.

Abro la puerta y no me equivoco en nada, le doy las gracias al joven, meto el carrito y cierro la puerta.

Estamos en los brazos del otro, Stella me cuenta que nunca había conocido a sus padres, es un tema difícil para ella, menciona que estudio y terminó, en realidad eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿y como haz hecho?-

-en realidad Dios me mando un ángel que siempre a estado a mi lado- la miro confundido.

-el profesor Kostas, él me ayudo en todo momento sin nada a cambio, ha sido como un padre para mí-

-¿te gusta mucho vivir aquí?-

-si, pero he tenido curiosidad de conocer Nueva York-

-es un hermoso lugar-

-¿como lo sabes?- su inocencia es completamente impresionante.

-Yo vivo allí, Stella yo no se si quieras pero yo...- mi celular suena interrumpiendo el momento.

-Taylor-

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Es impresionante ver como pasa de modo romántico al de trabajo, que seriedad.

-de acuerdo-

-¿que pasa?-

-Jo quiere un día de playa con todo el equipo- le toco su mejilla y coloca su mano con un gesto cariñoso sobre la mía.

-¿te espero?-

-no-

-¿me voy?- él niega.

-No me tienes que esperar porque quiero que vengas conmigo- lo miro impresionada.

-Stella no sé si es muy pronto para decirlo pero creo que te amo- yo lo único que hago en ese momento es besarlo.

-Mac yo no sé si es amor lo que siento por ti, pero me encanta estar contigo, cada vez que me besas me dejas sin aliento, me siento bien a tu lado, son demasiadas sensaciones extrañas pero agradables, creo que no sería capaz de seguir sin ti ahora que te conocí- son palabras que salen de mi corazón.

-eso es lo mismo que siento cuando te veo- su hermoso rostro se llena de alegría.

-entonces sí, estoy enamorada de ti-

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Estamos tomando un día de playa, Jo habla mucho con Mac, se que tienen un alto grado de confianza, lo veo sonreír y luego me mira, no entiendo nada. Él se separa de ella y se dirige hacia donde estoy, se ve muy guapo, esta en un bañador. Se sienta a mi lado, -¿bloqueador solar?- pregunta colocando el tubo frente a mis ojos.

-ummm claro- se posa tras de mi y lo aplica en mi espalda, sus manos fuertes me hacen temblar, siento su respiración en mi cuello, coloca pequeños besos aquí y allá, mi piel se eriza, -Mac- el sonríe contra mi cuello, se separa y sigue su trabajo.

-¿le molestaría ayudarme señorita?- lo miro, noto que me pregunta con un puchero, se ve tan tierno, accedo de buena gana.

Coloco una cantidad considerable en mis manos, me coloco en frente de él, me siento en sus piernas, ambos quedando de frente, me mira impresionado, masajeo sus hombros, esparso bien la crema, aplico mas en su pecho.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Siento sus manos suaves y delicadas en mi pecho, me encantan las sensaciones que me da esta mujer, baja lentamente, -Stella- ella me dedica una sonrisa picara.

-¿no te gusta?- se acerca mas a mí.

-Stella- no sabia que decir.

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras?- me vuelve a preguntar dando a conocer una actitud seductora.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?- miro sus hermosos ojos.

-nada, lo prometo-

-bien- termina de empañotar mi cara con bloqueador solar y me da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Siento que todos nos miran, -Stella creo que debemos...- ella miro alrededor y me mira con vergüenza.

Se baja de mi regazo, Adam uno de los técnicos del laboratorio, me pregunta si quiero jugar voleibol, acepto sin ningún problema.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lo veo jugar, veo a Jo frente a mí, -hola- me saluda.

-hola- me siento un poco nerviosa.

-Stella, ¿que sientes por Mac?- la miro impresionada.

-¿por qué?-

-No quiero que salga lastimado, veo como te mira, su forma de tratarte es la de un hombre enamorado, no lo había visto así desde hace mucho tiempo, Mac no es el tipo de persona que se abre a todo el mundo, es un hombre muy privado; pero contigo todo es diferente- noto su grado de preocupación.

-Lo último que quiero es lastimarlo-

-bien- ella me sonríe.

Mira hacia donde él esta, -Mac es un hombre muy guapo, y aquí entre nos tiene un trasero muy sexi- la miro con vergüenza, pero tenia razón después de todo, mac era un hombre demasiado guapo, al menos para mí, y sí tenia un muy buen trasero.

-lo se simplemente es un hombre maravilloso-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- yo asentí.

-¿como se conocieron?-

-él estaba caminando por la isla en la noche, tropezó con algo y se desmayo, me acerqué para ayudarlo y bueno aquí estamos- me sonríe.

-parece historia de una telenovela-

-En realidad si-

Veo como me mira aquella mujer que gusta de Mac, en sus ojos hay rabia hacia mí, vuelvo a mirar a Jo, -no te preocupes ni te sientas intimidada por ella, solo esta celosa, ella salio con Mac algunas veces pero las cosas entre ellos no funcionaron- empiezo a entender mejor las cosas.

-Ella es muy bonita no veo la razón por la que deba sentir celos por mí-

-Stella, como te dije antes, Mac no es un hombre el cual sea muy romántico y demostrativo en público, él es muy serio y taciturno algunas veces, el verlo actuar así sin inhibicion es algo muy lindo pero raro-

-ya veo-

-además eres una mujer muy hermosa, y eso te lo puede decir cualquiera- le sonrío.

-gracias-

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Termina el juego y veo a Stella hablando con Jo y Lindsey, me acerco, sus ojos se encuentran con los mios, -Mac- ambas chicas me miran y se alejan sonriendo dejándome solo con ella.

-te ves hermosa- su vestido de baño era negro de dos piezas, se veía despampanante, -demasiado hermosa, no se que hace un hombre feo como yo con una diosa como tú- ella se acerca mas a mí, me besa y acaricia mi espalda, sus manos me exploran, siento que mi cuerpo empieza a endurecerse, siento su mano en mi espalda baja y toca mi trasero, me separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, esta toda roja como un tomate, -¿te gustan?-

No la dejo contestar, la tomo en mis brazos y la llevo al agua conmigo, -¡Mac!- se que todos nos miran pero no me importa.

-¿Qué?- lo único que sale de su boca es una risa sonora.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy acostado en la cama leyendo un libro, Stella esta en el baño. Minutos después siento la puerta del baño abrirse, la veo con aquel pequeño babydoll, camina hacia mi y se sienta en mi regazo, colocó mis manos en su delgada cintura, -no es que me moleste pero...- coloca un dedo en mis labios.

-cuando la chica me ayudó a elegir la ropa interior, me dijo que lo llevara que ningún hombre podía resistirse a esto, me negué al principio pero me convenció-

-bendita sea esa chica- me quita mi camisa tomando la iniciativa, besa mi cicatriz, sigue con mi cuello, meto mi mano debajo de las telas de encaje, acaricio sus pezones duros, le quito el babydoll y sus bragas húmedas, la abrazo y la acuesto debajo de mí, la beso, mi lengua pide permiso para entrar en su boca, me quito los pantalones de chándal y el bóxer de un sólo, ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, me introduzco en su caliente y abrazador interior, comienzo a moverme lento, Stella posa sus manos en mi trasero para hacerme entrar mas duro, me muevo mas rápido, ella gime en mi boca, momentos después yacemos agotados uno al lado del otro.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Despierto con la voz de Mac, -de acuerdo jefe, a mas tardar pasado mañana estamos en Nueva York-

Me mira y nota que estoy despierta, -veo que ya lo sabes-

-no me dejes- él se acerca y me abraza.


	5. ¿El fin?

N/A: hola, aquí les dejo mi quinto capítulo, gracias por todo su apoyo, espero que les guste la historia y si tienen alguna opinión o sugerencia comenten, Saludos. Se le quiere.

Si quieren seguirme en instagram es mari_v2000

Sin mas nada que decir les dejo el capítulo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

La abrazo, lo ultimo que quiero es dejarla, -Stella ven conmigo- ella me mira impresionada.

-me encantaría...- la veo un poco dudosa.

-¿pero?-

-pero no puedo dejarlo todo tirado- me separo de nuestro abrazo y la miro a sus ojos esmeralda que tanto amo, veo tristeza.

-Stella no quiero que te quedes sola- su rostro se ilumina.

-Mac yo...- sus lágrimas invaden su rostro. La trato de consolar, solloza en mis brazos, beso su sien.

-Quiero volverte a ver Stella, me harás mucha falta, en cuanto pueda vuelvo a visitarte, sin interrupciones, solo tú y yo juntos-

-¿lo prometes?- su mirada se llena de esperanza.

-te lo prometo- aparta las sábanas, se sienta en mi regazo, comienza a regar besos por mi cuello, acaricio su cuerpo desnudo, mueve sus caderas, mi miembro empieza a reaccionar, Stella besa mis labios, siento sus sutiles manos acariciando mi hombría, -ummmm Stella- cuando se detiene estoy completamente erecto, nunca me imagine verla así.

La levanto y me introduzco en su interior, le doy la vuelta y empezamos nuestra unión.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mac tiene sus brazos a mi alrededor, es una cercanía que no quiero perder, el solo pensar en que no lo voy a ver me inquieta mucho. Él es un hombre maravilloso en todos los aspectos y después de hablar con Jo me doy cuenta de que no miente cuando dice que me ama.

A su lado todo es seguro, cuando me mira me pierdo en sus ojos, es algo tan extraño.

-Stella- llama mi atención.

-Dime-

-Es solo que te veo distraída-

-Me harás mucha falta- lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-Stella solo ven conmigo- le niego.

-por favor, no quiero dejarte aquí sola en medio de tanto peligro, aunque parezca imposible me enamoré de ti y no quiero perderte-

-Mac de verdad quisiera amanecer contigo todos los días pero no puedo irme así como así- quita sus brazos de mi alrededor y se dirige al baño, me levanto y lo sigo, al entrar lo veo de espalda, me acerco y lo abrazo, él se tensa, -Mac sólo necesito hablar con el profesor-

-Stella ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha, puedes decidir que es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida- me responde pero no se mueve.

-Mac entiende- coloco mi barbilla en su hombro.

-trato de hacerlo-

-ya veo- le digo al oído.

Mac se da la vuelta y me empuja contra el azulejo, -se lo que dije hace un rato pero no quiero esperar a que pase un mes o más para poder volver a verte-

-Mac te prometo que cuando vuelvas me iré contigo sin importar lo que diga el profesor-

me presiona aun más.

-entonces debemos aprovechar el tiempo al maximo-

-Mac eres insaciable- me sonríe con picardía.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Me besa la boca, su mano baja hasta mi miembro, su suave toque lo hace reaccionar, me mira con cara de impresión, -estas muy bien dotado- levanto las cejas, -¿que?, hablo enserio, de ti me gusta todo, tus ojos me hipnotizan, tu boca es lo mas dulce que he probado...- besa mis labios. -tu pecho, tu espalda, tu trasero es muy sexi...- sus manos lo tocan y aprietan, -tus piernas son fuertes, pero lo que se lleva el premio mayor es tu amigo, me haces sentir en el cielo cada vez que estamos juntos- termina tocando mi duro eje.

No aguanto mas y amaso su pezón izquierdo, la beso, ella gime por mi contacto, me deslizo suavemente en su interior, bajo mi cabeza y llevo su otro pezón a mi boca, lo muerdo, Stella rasguña mi espalda, me comienzo a mover, empiezo con un movimiento lento y pausado, Stella coloca sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me aprieta mas a ella, siento todo su calor alrededor de mi eje, -ummmm Stella- le digo separando mi boca de su endurecido pezón, mis manos van a parar a sus mejillas, la beso con ternura, me comienzo a mover mas rápido y mas duro, la escucho gritar de placer, sigo hasta que ambos quedamos agotados contra el azulejo.

-voy a extrañar esto- me mira con una pizca de curiosidad en sus ojos, -estar enterrado en ti, es mi lugar favorito- abre los ojos.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos vuelven a la normalidad salgo de su abrazador interior, -sabes nunca me imaginé hacer todo esto con un hombre, es algo nuevo para mí-

-Creeme que sere el primero y el último-

-me parece muy bien detective-

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mac está completamente desnudo cambiándose frente a mí, al terminar lo veo con una bermuda color caqui y una camiseta negra. Mac es poco velludo en todas partes, el solo pensarlo me sonroja, él lo nota y me mira, -no piensas cambiarte- me dice mirando mi cuerpo que está cubierto con una pequeña toalla blanca, me la quito, -Stella-

-¿sí?- él se me acerca, veo su deseo.

-¿tú no quieres salir de este cuarto?- se centra en mis senos y luego mira mis piernas.

-Si- le respondo ruborizada.

-entonces deja de provocame de esta manera tan descarada- sus labios besan los mios y se da la vuelta.

Minutos después termino y salimos a disfrutar de lo poco que nos queda juntos, Mac se pone celoso al notar que algunos hombres me miran de una forma demasiado descarada.

-debiste colocarte algo mas largo- está molesto.

-Cuando te pregunte si te gustaba me dijiste que si-

-me equivoqué-

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lleva puesto un short negro y una blusa verde ajustada con un generoso escote, no voy a negar que me gusta, es lo mas hermoso y sexi que he visto, Stella es una belleza exótica, es imposible no mirarla y quedarse hipnotizado, me arrepiento de no haber traído una chaqueta conmigo, -Mac no tienes nada de que preocuparte, él único hombre que me interesa, y quiero que me desnude con la mirada eres tú- me calmo un poco, mi mano se posa en su espalda baja, la acaricio, -Mac- lo dice en voz baja.

-¿qué? No estoy haciendo nada-

-eso espero- no puedo evitar mirar su escote, veo sus senos redondos cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje, ella lo nota.

No dice nada, entramos a una cafetería, buscamos una mesa, saco una silla para que se siente, ella me da las gracias, le doy un beso y me levanto a pedir algo de comer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Un hombre guapo, alto, moreno, ojos azules y en forma se coloca frente a mí, -hola- no voy a negar que es apuesto, pero él único que me interesa es Mac.

-hola-

-¿que hace una mujer tan hermosa como tú sola?-

-En realidad estoy con...- trato de explicar pero llega Mac se acerca a mí y me besa, coloca su mano en mi mejilla, siento su lengua jugueteando con la mía, segundos después nos separamos, -Mi amor la comida viene en unos momentos- aquél hombre desconocido nos mira con vergüenza y sé va.

Se ve tan tierno enojado, Mac es muy impredecible, jamas me imaginé que haría algo así.

xxxxxxxxxxx

No se como me convenció, pero estamos bañandonos en la playa los dos de noche, ella me abraza, -hace frío- le digo.

Me mira fijamente, la beso en los labios, ella me responde, el beso cada vez se vuelve más apasionado, acaricio su cuello, mi mano baja a sus hermosos y erectos pezones, siempre he tenido la fantasía de hacer el amor en la playa, -Mac, creo que me mal interpretaste, era para bañarnos- sonrío para mí.

-no puedes culparme, eres demasiado sexi-

-no me vas a convencer- me dice y le hago un puchero.

La vuelvo a besar y se rinde, coloca sus largas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, -Mac aquí no- me dice entre gemidos.

-nadie nos ve- ella aparta sus labios de los mios.

-¡Mac!-

-¿qué?- la luna ilumina su rostro, su cabello se aferra a sus hombros, esos hermosos ojos me miran con curiosidad, -¿qué tengo?-

-Nada simplemente eres muy hermosa Stella-

-oh detente- me dice con vergüenza.

-hablo enserio, eres demasiada mujer para mí-

-Mac no digas eso, eres un hombre excelente en todos los sentidos-

-gracias Stel- me besa con ternura, acaricia mi pecho con sus manos, siento como una de ellas comienza a bajar y trata de quitar mi bañador, la ayudo, su mano toca mi pene, lo amasa, gimo en su boca cuando lo aprieta, las olas del mar golpean nuestros cuerpos, es lo mas sensual y alocado que he hecho, Stella me hace sentir vivo. Su toque me está volviendo loco y me pone muy duro -Ssstella- gimo separándome de nuestro beso, la miro y en sus ojos hay lujuria, mis manos bajan y quitan toda barrera, mi eje entra lentamente en ella, me abraza fuerte, cuando me enfunda completamente comienzo a moverme, mis manos pasan a su trasero para hacerla entrar mas duro, gime mi nombre, la beso para ahogar sus gemidos y los míos, el agua acariciando nuestros cuerpos, jamás me imaginé esto, hacer el amor con Stella es lo mas hermoso y placentero que hay. Voy mas rápido, muerde mi labio, momentos después ambos estamos aferrados el uno al otro, -jamas había hecho algo así- le digo susurrando al oído.

-fue simplemente maravilloso- beso su húmeda cabeza.

-Mac tengo frío-

-de acuerdo creo que ya es hora de salir, en más de un sentido- me salgo de su interior y subo mi bañador.

-¿Mac?-

-¿qué pasa?-

-¿donde esta la otra pieza del traje de baño?- miro a mi alrededor y no veo nada.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mira a todas partes, -¿Mac?-

-si quieres te presto mi bañador- lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Mac!- le grito.

-creo que desapareció-

-De acuerdo, dame tu bañador- él se lo quita y lo pone en mi mano.

Me lo pongo, camino fuera del agua, y camino hacia la cabaña, cuando llego siento sus fuertes brazos en mi cintura, -que mala eres Stella- lo dice dejando besos de mariposa en mi cuello.

-Mac dejame abrir la puerta- él se detiene y me suelta, busco la llave en una maseta que está al lado derecho de la puerta y abro, me doy la vuelta y lo veo bien, me hace recordar a una de las estatuas griegas masculinas que alguna vez me mostró el profesor en fotos, claro que Mac no tenia nada que envidiarles.

-Entra- le digo mirándolo, me hace caso y pasa, lo veo de pies a cabeza, -lindo trasero- él se vuelve y me mira, me siento con vergüenza, en realidad no pensaba en decir eso, sólo se me salió.

-no mas que el tuyo- dice sonriendo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Siento que alguien toca la puerta, me separo de Stella tratando de que no se despierte, busco el pantalón de mi pijama y me lo coloco, la abro y es Peyton, -Mac quiero hablar contigo sobre nosotros-

-Peyton nunca hubo un nosotros-

-Mac por favor-

-Peyton no me hagas esto, sabes que lo nuestro es imposible-

-Mac tú sabes que siento algo por ti-

-Peyton lo nuestro no estaba destinado a ser- le digo sinceramente.

-solamente dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que si- siento cuando se me acerca y acaricia mi entrepierna.

-Peyton basta ya- quito su mano con rabia, -no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar- mi voz sale grave.

-¿Por qué Mac?-

-Tú lo sabes muy bien Peyton, eres una buena mujer, muy hermosa, pero simplemente yo lo único que siento por ti es cariño y nada más-

-todo por esa mujerzuela mujerzuela- me enojo al escucharla.

-¿Quien diablos te crees para llamarla de esa manera?- se que lo dije en un tono fuerte pero me siento impotente.

-Mac yo solo...- no la dejo terminar.

-Peyton solo vete- no espero una respuesta, entro y cierro la puerta.

Al girar veo a la mujer de mi vida con las sabanas blancas cubriendo su desnudes y mirándome somnolienta, se me olvida todo al instante -¿como amaneces?-

-bien, ¿quién era?-

-nadie importante- me acerco y me siento a su lado, -te ves hermosa cuando despiertas- ella me sonríe y besa mis labios.

-no quiero que este día termine-

-yo tampoco-

-¿a qué hora sales?- me mira a los ojos.

-A las siete de la mañana-

xxxxxxxxxx

Estomos sentados en el sofá, Mac me habla del tiempo que estuvo en la marina, me explica de su cicatriz en el pecho, -¿y tus padres?-

-mi madre vive en chicago y mi padre murió hace ya varios años atrás, él también estuvo en la marina-

-¿tienes hermanos?-

-no, soy hijo único- lo miro fijamente, toco sus mejillas, el coloca sus manos encima de las mías, -te voy a extrañar demasiado- me acerco a él y no puedo evitar besarlo, aún no entiendo porqué reacciono así cuando estoy junto a él; se me olvida el mundo, me hace sentir amada, no quiero volver a quedarme sola, por eso he decidido que diga lo que diga el profesor me iré con Mac.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Despierto, veo a Mac completamente dormido, se ve pacifico al dormir, lo miro y acaricio su mejilla, me hará mucha falta, sé que en un tiempo lo volveré a ver; él comienza a despertar, -buenos días-

-Buenos días- me besa con fervor, quito la camisa de su pijama, quita mi camisón, amasa mis pechos, aproxima sus labios y los besa, se endurecen, los muerde; gimo, -Maaac- me acuesta y quita mis bragas, deja un reguero besos por todo mi vientre, retoma mis labios, mis manos tratan de quitar su pantalón de chándal y el bóxer, él se los quita, los tira a un lado y entra en mi, su ritmo es acelerado, mis piernas se colocan a su alrededor, coloco mis manos en su trasero para hacerlo entrar mas duro y profundo; mi cuerpo esta completamente caliente.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sus manos me hacen entrar mas duro y profundo, sigo entrando y saliendo de su interior, nuestros cuerpos estan sudados y agotados, siento sus paredes tensarse cuando se da mi liberación.

Salgo de sí y me tumbo a su lado, -eso fue maravilloso, buena forma de despedirse- siento cuando me abraza fuerte, correspondo a su abrazo, -Stel te amo- ella levanta su cabeza y me mira a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti Mac-

-no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces-

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mac está a medio vestir delante de mí, lo miro con deseo y él lo nota, -Stella no me mires de esa manera o no voy a salir nunca de aquí- me acerco y lo beso.

-De verdad te voy a extrañar- me abraza fuerte.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar Stella- besa mi cabeza y me mira directo a los ojos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

El avión está en el aire, en unas tres horas estamos en Nueva York, fue difícil para mí irme sin Stella, la deje en su cabaña sola, estos días fueron simplemente fantásticos, pienso en su sonrisa, su mirada, su cuerpo, ¡Dios su cuerpo! Simplemente todo en ella es perfecto.

La próxima vez simplemente voy a tomar mis vacaciones acumuladas durante mas de nueve años y las voy a pasar con ella, no importa lo que pase.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mac se fue hace unas horas y ya lo extraño, miro una fotografía que me dio para que no lo olvidara. Pero cómo olvidarlo si es algo completamente imposible, se me caló hasta en los huesos.

Para mí simplemente es el hombre mas guapo y galante que puede haber, es magnífico en todas las formas. Cuando me propuso irme con él casi muero de alegría; claro que quería irme, solo que no podía hacerlo, no quería preocupar al profesor, él ha sido como un padre para mí. Pero ahora que conocí a Mac no quiero estar sin él.


	6. Volver a empezar

_**N/A: hola, siento no haber actualizado, es solo que mi celular se dañó y no tenía donde actualizar porque mi pc lo había prestado. Espero lo disfruten de verdad me esforcé, lo subo hoy porque mañana talvez no me conecte (es mi cumpleaños), bueno gracias a todos los que leen mi humilde historia. Saludos, los quiero mucho.**_

 _ **Se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo las ideas. Sin más que decir que lo disfruten:**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han pasado ya cinco años desde que conocí a Mac, nunca supe si cumplió su promesa. Me gusta pensar que si lo hizo, ahora si estoy segura que me enamore completamente de ese hombre, los días que pase con él fueron simplemente maravillosos y muy excitantes. Cuando Mac se fue a los tres días llegó el profesor y me propuso que hiciera una carrera universitaria en Akron Ohio y acepte, sé que debí esperar a que Mac volviera pero tenía miedo de que no cumpliera, no hay un día en él que no deje de pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si hubiera aguardado hasta que el volviera.

Me decidí por estudiar criminalística, sí lo sé, Mac es criminalística, cuando él profesor me preguntó que me gustaría estudiar fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. Nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto.

Hace una semana llegué a Nueva York siempre tuve curiosidad de conocerla, es una ciudad hermosa, pero muy grande, a veces pienso que voy a ver a Mac caminando por alguna calle o sentado en algún restaurante, quiero verlo pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo enfrentarlo.

Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, estoy muy nerviosa, este es uno de los mejores laboratorios del país. Cuando entro al edificio, la recepcionista me indica a donde tengo que ir. Subo al ascensor y presiono el botón que indica el piso 35; unos momentos después se abren las puertas ante mí; al salir me quedo observando el laboratorio, todo está muy bien organizado, todas las paredes son de cristal, le da un toque de elegancia y modernismo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuál es la oficina, así que decido tocar la primera puerta con la que me tropiezo para preguntar por la detective Danville , veo a un hombre de espaldas hablando por celular, me indica que pase haciendo un gesto con su mano , entro, está hablando con cólera, no le presto mucha atención y me centro en su trasero, sacudo mi cabeza, es mi primer día de trabajo y ya estoy morboseando a uno de mis superiores, cuando se vuelve mi mundo se me viene encima.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escucho que alguien toca y le indico que entre con mi mano, estoy hablando con Sinclair, me enojo y cuelgo sin dejarlo terminar, cuando me vuelvo me quedo sin palabras, es Stella, la observo minuciosamente, se ve hermosa, lleva una falda negra ajustada que se amolda sus abundantes caderas, una camisola blanca de encaje que deja admirar sus pechos, sus dorados rizos adornan su bello rostro, lleva algo de maquillaje, se ve divina, aquellos viejos recuerdos vuelven a mi cabeza. Me acerco a ella y da un paso atrás.

-Stella- le digo casi susurrando, me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Mac-

-pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más-

-Mac yo…-

-¿Qué Stella?- me lleno de impotencia, pensé que ya lo había superado pero veo que no es así.

-sé que…- no le permito continuar.

-no Stella tú no sabes nada, volví a buscarte y resulta que nunca logré encontrarte, lo peor es que no fue solo una vez sino cada vacaciones por cuatro años hasta que me di por vencido- veo tristeza en sus ojos esmeralda; me acerco más a ella, nuestros labios quedan a pocos centímetros de distancia, ella retrocede, me siento un estúpido, aunque el tiempo pasó la sigo amando, nunca he podido sacármela del corazón ni de la cabeza.

-Mac perdóname, sé que te prometí esperarte pero el profesor…-

-debí imaginármelo- le digo con rabia.

-Mac por favor no tienes que colocarte de esta manera-

-es fácil para ti decirlo-

-aunque no lo creas lo siento mucho-

-tienes razón no te creo- sé que estoy siendo muy duro con ella pero la rabia me domina.

-sé que no debí irme así como así pero necesitaba darme una oportunidad, no espero que me entiendas-

-Stella yo…- alguien toca la puerta interrumpiendo el momento. Cuando me vuelvo me doy cuenta que es Aubrey (mi cita) la que me busca.

-creo que lo mejor es que los deje solos- menciona Stella.

La veo salir y sig o sus movimientos con la mirada, -¡Mac!-

-lo siento, ¿estas lista?-

-claro, aunque si no quiere ir no hay problema-

-no, no hay ningún problema-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me siento una tonta, como pude pensar que Mac estaría solo después de tanto tiempo. Aquella mujer es muy hermosa. Total ya no me debe importar, mi corazón solo lo ocupa una persona muy especial, mí mundo gira a su alrededor, es lo más importante que tengo y de donde siempre saco fuerzas para salir adelante. Mac ya me olvido y lo entiendo, no lo culpo, él merece ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

Esta vez antes de entrar pregunto por la oficina de loa detective Danville a un técnico, al entrar me encuentro con Jo, la mejor amiga de Mac, ella me mira con sorpresa evidente, se acerca y me abraza.

-Stella-

-hola- respondo.

-¿Mac sabe qué estás aquí?- me pregunta, nos separamos del abrazo.

-si-

-¿Cómo estaba?-

-un poco enojado-

-debes entender que está un poco dolido, él fue a buscarte varias veces pero tú nunca estabas, en su cara se notaba la tristeza-

-no sé si me entiendas, pero debía darme una oportunidad, créeme que Mac es de lo mejor que me ha pasado-

-te entiendo Stella-

-gracias-

-y tranquila que a Mac después se le pasara todo-

-eso espero-

-¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-bueno vengo por un recorrido por mi lugar de trabajo- le sonrío y ella me mira impresionada.

-¿eres la nueva csi nivel uno?-

-sí-

-wow, me alegro, una nueva chica en el equipo-

-puedo hacerte una pregunta- ella asiente.

-claro-

-¿Mac es?-

-el jefe-

-¿el jefe?- le pregunto impresionada sabiendo la respuesta.

-si Stella, el jefe- lo que me faltaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

llego a la oficina, me siento en el sofá, no dejo de pensar en Stella, aún siento algo muy fuerte por ella, volver a verla fue algo muy sorpresivo, no entiendo su presencia aquí pero se hermosa u muy sensual. Despierta en mí los mismos deseos, mi cuerpo pide su cercanía, fue una lucha in terna para mi tener en frente de mí y no atacarla a besos hasta quedarnos sin respiración, pero ahora estoy saliendo con Aubrey, es una mujer muy bella y especial; debo alejar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Alguien toca interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, -pase-

Veo a Jo frente a mí, -¿Qué pasa Jo?- ella se sienta a mi lado.

-Stella…-

-no quiero saber más nada de ella-

-pues eso no va a pasar- la miro confundido.

-Mac Stella es la chica novata que contrató nuestro querido jefe-

-eso no puede ser posible-

-pero sí lo es-

-¿sabes lo que eso significa Jo?-

-Mac por el amor de Dios, ambos son adultos, si lo suyo no funciono deben seguir adelante y comportarse como los profesionales que son- sé que tiene toda la razón pero para mí es difícil mirarla y no desearla como lo hago.

-no entiendes-

-créeme que entiendo, sé que aun siente algo por ella Mac, te conozco-

-no sé qué hacer Jo-

-Mac haz lo que creas mejor para que después no te arrepientas-

-gracias Jo-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llego a mi departamento, abro la puerta y entro. Unos pequeños brazos me reciben extendiéndose para que la cargue, -hola mami- me dice con alegría.

-hola mi amor, ¿Cómo la pasaste?-

-bien- responde besando mi mejilla.

-hola cariño- me saluda María, ella me ayuda con las tareas del hogar y Eleni. Kostas me insistió en que buscara a alguien que me ayudara. Eleni la ama y yo también, es como esas madres consentidoras que todos quieren y que yo nunca tuve.

-mamá-

-dime cariño-

-¿quieres ver mis dibujos?- sonrío.

-claro cariño- la bajo y va corriendo a buscarlos, Eleni es la luz de mi vida, me hace recordar tanto a Mac, en sus gestos, su sonrisa, es simplemente perfecta. No sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Mac, es muy difícil; no voy a negar que aún lo amo y verlo con otra mujer me da muchos celos, pero de que me quejo si todo esto es mi culpa, nunca debí irme sin esperarlo un tiempo, ahora solo me toca fingir que da lo mismo su presencia junto a mí; siempre pienso en él, en su aroma y sobre todo su forma de hacer el amor, de hacerme sentir amada. Sigue siendo el mismo hombre guapo y seguro de siempre, fue una lucha interna tenerlo frente a mí y no saltar a sus brazos para besarlo sin sentido. Lo fácil fue amarlo, lo difícil será olvidarlo, solo no puedo llegar así y desordenar su vida así como así.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy en el elevador, las puertas están a punto de cerrarse cuando aparece Stella frente a mí.

-buenos días-

-¿piso 35?- asentí.

Presiona el botón y la incomodidad interminable comienza, -Mac yo…-

-ahórrate tus explicaciones que no me importan- coloca su mano en mi hombro, es impresionante lo que esta mujer me provoca con el solo hecho de estar cerca.

-solo escúchame- el ascensor se detiene y se abren las puertas interrumpiéndola.

Salgo y ella sale detrás de mí, -Mac-

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto sin mirarla.

-solo necesito que escuches lo que tengo para decirte-

-si es tan urgente acompáñame a mi oficina-

Cuando entramos la miro expectante, -ahora si- sé que estoy siendo un poco duro con ella pero lo último que quiero es volver a caer.

-Mac se lo que te prometí-

-claro-

-hablo enserio-

-yo también hablo enserio-

-Mac yo nunca te mentí en lo que te dije, sé que me equivoqué al irme, me arrepiento pero no puedo hacer nada aunque quiera- veo tristeza en sus ojos esmeralda.

-entonces por qué me prometiste algo que no ibas a cumplir- ella solo me mira, - total no era tu obligación quedarte-

-Mac no pienses de esa manera-

-¿de qué manera debo pensar entonces?-

-Mac…-

-escúchame bien, no voy a negar que cuando te vi me encantaste, eres una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa para ser sincero, pero ya todo pasó, ahora yo soy tu jefe y lo mejor es comportarnos como los adultos que somos-

-bien-

-¿algo más?-

-no-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy con Mac procesando un escena del crimen, solo mira para supervisarme, apenas y me habla, no quiere escuchar mis explicaciones, termino y me acerco a él.

-¿Mac?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿algo más?- sonríe para sí.

-puedes empezar a examinar el cuarto de la víctima-

-está bien-

Comienzo a examinar y tomar fotos, no dejo de pensar en Mac, extraño tanto a ese hombre cariñoso, tierno y apasionado que alguna vez conocí, ya veo a lo que se refería Jo cuando me dijo que Mac era un hombre serio y taciturno. Siento que alguien me observa, me vuelvo y lo veo apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Me siento desnuda cuando me mira fijamente. -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.

-no pasa nada-

-¿entonces?-

-¿no puedo mirarte?-

-sí, es solo que me siento nerviosa-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El efecto de ella sobre mí es impresionante, amo todo de ella, sobretodo su inocencia, no sé cuánto más voy a poder estar enfadado con ella.

Hoy está preciosa, lleva puesto un pantalón negro, que se ajusta bien a sus caderas, la blusa es para morirse, tiene un escote bajo que deja admirar sus pechos duros y redondos, lo único que quiero en este momento es tomarla en mis brazos y hacerle el amor sin sentido, vuelve a trabajar, no voy a negar que lo hace muy bien, es muy cuidadosa con la evidencia, es un placer verla trabajar.

Escucho sonar un celular, noto que es el de ella cuando se quita los guantes y contesta.

-hola cariño- su rostro se ilumina, siento celos.

 _-hola mami-_

-no es que me moleste pero a qué se debe tú agradable llamada-

-e fistes emprano y no e espeiste. (te fuiste temprano y no te despediste)-

-no quise levantarte mi amor- sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para mí. Ahora me doy cuenta que hay otro hombre en su vida, pero no debo impresionarme, con una mujer como Stella, raro seria que estuviera sola, sé que estos pensamientos no deberían estar rondando por mi cabeza, pero quién puede culparme si aún la amo, de verdad intenté sacarla de mi cabeza pero todos los intentos fueron fallidos.

-de acuerdo mi amor nos vemos esta noche- es lo último que escucho.

Guarda su celular, me acerco a ella, -¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta.

-lo que acabaste de hacer fue muy irresponsable de tú parte-

-lo siento Mac te juro que no volverá a pasar-

-tus disculpas no me interesan-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me le acerco, coloco mi mano en la suya, -¿Qué pasa Mac?- él solo mira nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-no pasa nada- siento como aprieta mi mano.

-Mac…-mis palabras cesan cuando lo veo acercar su hermoso rostro al mío, sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos, me siento tentada a besarlo pero me separo un poco de él, -esto no está bien- le digo acariciando su mejilla con mi mano libre.

-Stella perdóname-

-no entiendo-

-por comportarme como un patán contigo-

-Mac te entiende- él niega con su cabeza.

-no Stella, yo no debí comportarme así, es solo que te extrañé demasiado-cada vez va cortando más la distancia, me abraza y besa mi sien, su contacto es algo que extrañaba, me hace sentir viva; correspondo a su abrazo, -no sabes cuánto extrañé tu cuerpo Stel-

-Mac estamos en una escena del crimen- afloja su agarre, me mira y sonríe, extrañaba tanto su sonrisa, lo hace ver más joven y guapo.

-tienes razón- me sonríe y seguimos procesando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No podía seguir enojado con ella, simplemente no se lo merece, a pesar de todo no quiero verla triste por mí culpa, la amo tanto que hasta me duele, ¿Cómo me enamore tan rápido? Ni yo mismo lo sé, solamente pasó.

Estoy acostado mirando el techo, no dejo de pensar en ella, miro mi reloj, 01:40 AM y aun no puedo dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleni se quedó dormida aferrada a mí, siento su suave respiración, tenerla en mi vida es magnífico. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada no sabía qué hacer, pero a medida que fue creciendo en mi interior, empecé a ilusionarme; cuando nació era tan pequeña y frágil, tenía tanto miedo de lastimarla, es mi motor, mis ganas de ser mejor, mi todo. No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ella y no quiero imaginarlo.


	7. Un Cambio Total

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy caminando por el parque central, estoy consumido en mis pensamientos, todo me parece tan irreal todavía; mi corazón me está jugando una mala pasada, aún la amo más que a nada, nunca pensé sentirme así después de Claire. Mis sentimientos por ella siguen vigentes y es imposible negarlo.

Sigo caminando, siento tropezar un pequeño cuerpo contra mí, bajo la mirada y la detallo bien, es una hermosa niña de unos tres o cuatro años de edad, está vestida de rosado de pies a cabeza, se ve completamente adorable, su cabello es liso y muy largo, su rostro es angelical, simplemente es hermosa, mis pensamientos se detienen y miro sus expresivos ojos verdes.

-¿te golpeaste?- le pregunto preocupado.

-no- al escucharla suspiro aliviado.

-¿cómo te llamas?- me agacho para ponerme a su nivel.

-Eleni- me responde algo tímida.

\- hermoso nombre- ella me dedica una sonrisa -de acuerdo Eleni con quien estas-

-mi nana-

-¿y donde está ella cariño?- se vuelve y me señala a una mujer que se dirige hacia nosotros, es de estatura media, sus ojos son color avellana, piel clara y cabello castaño, algo poco perceptible por las canas.

-Eleni cariño te dije que no te alejaras...- comienza a hablar pero se paraliza al mirarme, levanto a la pequeña en mis brazos y le pregunto si está bien.

-sí- se la entrego y la pequeña me sonríe.

-bien, adiós-

-adiós y gracias- me dice la mujer mayor.

-no hay problema. Adiós Eleni-

-aios (adiós)-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Días después...

Poco a poco se han tranquilizado las cosas con Mac, a veces simplemente quisiera tenerlo con nosotras, que fuéramos una familia; pero el miedo me invade, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como va a reaccionar cuando se lo diga todo, me he imaginado todos los escenarios posibles y cuando al fin me decido a decirle me da pánico, Eleni merece saber toda la verdad a cerca de su padre, no se cómo lo vaya a tomar, me siento entre la espada y la pared. Lo único que me queda es esperar para saber a que atenerme.

Eleni ha sido mi motor, enterarme que estaba embarazada cuando ya había empezado a estudiar fue muy difícil, sobretodo después de su nacimiento, muchas veces me sentía incapaz de seguir con la carrera, pero pensaba en la personita a la cual tenia que alimentar y cuidar, no voy a negar que la ayuda del profesor Kostas y María han sido demasiado significantes, nunca me arrepentí ni me arrepiento de haberla tenido ni del haberme involucrado con Mac; simple y llanamente Mac ha sido, es y siempre será el hombre de mi vida y al cual amo. Pienso en él cada momento. Mis recuerdos están llenos de él, mi cuerpo lo extraña, mis labios añoran sus besos. No sé si aún me ama y me entristece pensar que no lo hace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para mi sigue siendo irreal todo lo que ha pasado, no pensé en volverla a ver, mis pensamientos tienen nombre propio: Stella, es increíble, mi amor por ella no se rompe y no se romperá fácilmente. La primera ves que la vi quedé vislumbrado por ella, su hermosura, su inocencia, a veces pienso que me aproveché de ella, pero simplemente no pude evitar ni suprimir lo que sentía y hasta el día de hoy siento y cada vez con más fuerza. Cada vez que me sonríe mi corazón late con más fuerza, su mira son un par de orbes esmeralda que me hipnotizan, me llena de paz; la extrañé demasiado, nunca logré olvidarla, con nada ni con nadie, ninguna mujer podrá igualarla.

Cuando mi esposa falleció mis esperanzas en el amor se desvanecieron hasta que la conocí. Se que hay una persona en su vida, la envidia me mata al pensar que otro hombre está a su lado, mis celos me invaden, quisiera tenerla en mis brazos todas las noches, amanecer a su lado, besar su hermoso cuerpo, hacerla mía cada noche, mi cuerpo desea el suyo, extraño aquellas noches en las cuales nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban para convertirse en uno solo, a veces quisiera poder olvidarla, sacarla de mi corazón pero sus huellas aún siguen vigentes en mi piel, su nombre no lo he podido olvidar, dicen que todo pasa por algo pero yo no logro entender absolutamente nada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por fin es mi día libre, para Eleni es sinónimo de idas al parque y pasar tiempo conmigo y María, yo amo pasar tiempo con ellas, después de todo es la única familia que tengo; en realidad me gustaría que Mac hiciera parte de esta familia.

-¡Mami!- todos mis pensamientos se desvanecen automáticamente.

-espera un momento cariño-

-okay- Eleni se apresura a la sala de estar, me fijo de que no me falte nada.

Cuando estoy en la sala veo a mi hija hablando con un hombre que está agachado para poder estar a su nivel.

-Eleni cariño que te he dicho sobre abrir la puerta-

-mami es etetive (mami es detective)- cuando veo su rostro me doy cuenta que es nada más ni nada menos que Mac Taylor.

Mac me mira y luego mira a Eleni, -disculpe SEÑORA- me dice en un tono de decepción.

-Mac- me mira por última vez y se va.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mi única reacción fue huir, no lo puedo creer, tiene una hija, es la misma niña que vi en el parque, sabia que era imposible que estuviera sola, Stella es una mujer hermosa, fijarse en ella es algo tan ineviable como respirar, me molesta ese alguien no sea yo.

Siento sonar mi celular, miro el identificador de llamadas: es Stella, dudo en contestar pero al fin contesto.

-Mac necesitamos hablar-

-no necesitas explicarme nada Stella, ya lo entendí todo-

-Mac por favor no te comportes como un niño-

-No me interesa escucharte-

-Mac- se me rompe el corazón al escucharla llorar.

-ya te dije que no es necesario, al fin y al cabo es tu vida, y yo no tengo que entrometerme. Si tu decidiste estar con alguien más no es mi problema-

-Mac te estas equivocando...- la llamada se corta, miro mi celular y noto que esta apagado, -diablos- lo meto en mi bolsillo, subo a mi auto y me dirijo a mi apartamento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La llamada se corta, no lo puedo creer y lo que más me sorprende es que Mac piense que yo estoy con otro hombre, jamas se me ha pasado por la mente estar con otro hombre que no sea él y solo él, mi amor por él es algo que no logro comprender, desde que se fue no he dejado de amarlo ni un poquito, me hacen falta sus caricias, sus besos, amanecer con él a mi lado, sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, lo deseo demasiado, mi cuerpo es todo suyo, de él lo amo y extraño todo, hasta sus celos.

Creo que es una señal divina para que se lo diga todo de una buena vez, no puedo seguir ocultando todo esto, estoy siendo egoísta, les estoy quitando tiempo de padre e hija. Solo espero que Mac lo entienda, lo último que quiero en este momento es que me termine odiando, también me preocupa mucho la reacción de Eleni, ¿y si Mac no la acepta? Todo es ta complicado, solo espero que ninguno de mis temores se hagan realidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hoy es principio de semana, he estado pendiente del ascensor desde que llegué, no entiendo por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado entre nosotros, cuando la volví a ver tenia esperanzas de poder estar con ella, pero después de ver a esa pequeña niña se fueron al suelo, que rápido me olvidó, ya veo por qué evitaba mi cercanía, simplemente ya hay alguien en su vida y ademas tiene una hija, siento muchos celos, esa niña debió haber sido mía, yo debí haber sido el hombre con el cual ella comparte sus días, con el que amanece, al que le da su amor, aunque ahora empiezo a dudar si de verdad sintió amor hacia mí, Stella era una mujer inexperta en todos los sentidos cuando la conocí, en realidad no puedo culparla por decidir que hacer con su vida, total ella y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada que nos ate.

-¡Mac!- mis ojos notan la nueva presencia.

-qué pasa Jo-

-en realidad nada grave, es solo que te ves ido, ¿estas bien?-

-sí-

-definitivamente tú ya no cambias-

-no entiendo- la miro confundido.

-te conozco muy bien y aún así tienes el descaro de mentirme, ¿qué te pasó? Claro que si no quieres contarme es otra historia-

-Stella tiene una hija-

-¿tuya?- me pregunta impresionada.

-No ella está con otro hombre-

-y a ti te molesta por qué...-

-a mi no me molesta... por qué me iba a molestar-

-no lo se, dímelo tú-

-aún la amo demasiado Jo- su cara se suaviza al instante.

-¿estas seguro que está con otro hombre?-

-bueno...-

-lo ves, no lo sabes-

-¿y la niña?- le pregunto queriendo obtener una respuesta que pueda tranquilizarme.

-tal vez adoptó-

-¿sola?-

-Mac cálmate, ya hablarate con Stella- me pregunta como la buena detective que es.

-bueno hablar lo que se dice hablar no-

-entonces habla lo que se dice hablar-

-no es tan fácil Jo-

-claro que sí Taylor, te acercas a ella y le preguntas, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer- ella se acerca a mí y me abraza, correspondo a su abrazo, -Gracias Jo- cuando levanto la mirada veo a Stella observando, se aleja inmediatamente. Jo siente mí tensión y se separa.

-¿qué pasa?- me pregunta preocupada.

-Stella-

-entonces qué haces perdiendo tiempo conmigo-

-de acuerdo-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa para mi gusto, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Mac. No quiero que saque conclusiones apresuradas y sobretodo falsas, mi corazón se acelera con tan solo verlo.

-Stella tenemos que hablar- su rostro tiene un serio semblante.

-Mac te lo puedo explicar todo-

-¿qué me vas a explicar?- sus palabras están llenas de ira.

-Mac se que debí decírtelo todo desde el primer momento en que te vi-

-¿y por qué no lo hiciste?- sé que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no estallar.

-tenia miedo de tú reacción-

-Stella es tu vida y si decidiste rehacer tú vida con otro hombre yo no tengo por qué reprocharte-

-Mac estas confundido- ya veo de dónde sale tanto enojo.

-no Stella yo sé exactamente lo que vi-

-bueno al parecer tienes una imaginación demasiado desarrollada...-

-según tú yo me imaginé a esa niña- dice interrumpiéndome.

-no Mac... Eleni es real-

-¿entonces?-

-Mac yo no estoy en ninguna relación con otro hombre, eres el único en el que he estado-

-¿y la niña?- me pregunta confundido.

-Mac ella es tú hija-

-si Mac, tu hija- mi voz en estos momentos está quebrada.

-Mi hija- más que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

-Mac yo...-

-¿tú qué Stella?-

-perdóname, se que no debí...- de nuevo mis palabras se quedaron cortas.

-¡pero lo hiciste! ¡¿cómo diablos se te ocurrió ocultarme algo tan delicado?!- su tono empieza a subir, su enojo cada vez más a flote.

-Mac yo no sabia que estaba...-

-¡tús explicaciones no me importan Stella!- en este momento todos los técnicos del laboratorio nos observan. Mac hace caso omiso. -y espero que tengas un buen abogado- lo miro impresionada. -¿qué esperabas? Quiero la custodia de mi hija y créeme que la voy a tener- sus palabras son un balde de agua fría para mí. Mis lágrimas empiezan a salir sin mi permiso.

-Mac por favor- no dice nada más y sale de la oficina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al salir encuentro varios técnicos chismorreando. Pero al verme se alejan. Llego a mi oficina y me siento en el sofá.

La rabia inunda mi ser, tengo una hija de al parecer tres años o cuatro y hasta ahora me entero, me perdí muchas etapas importantes de su vida, la salida de su primer diente, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos; Stella no tenía ningún derecho a hacerme lo que me hizo, negarme el derecho de conocer a mi hija, mi única hija, no se en qué estaba pensando. Yo nunca hubiera negado a mi hija, ahora cómo hago para que me ame y sobretodo que me acepte como su papá. Jamas pensé que seria papá y menos después de la muerte de Claire. Mis pensamientos los invade esa niña, es una completa hermosura como su madre, sus ojos son verdes como los de Stella, igual de penetrantes; su cabello es liso con un tono castaño, su piel es tan clara como la mía, en realidad tiene mucho de ambos, es simplemente perfecta, la quiero conmigo, quiero que sea legalmente mí hija y quiero su custodia a toda costa.

-¡Mac!- escucho la voz de Jo.

-tenías razón, esa niña es mía-

-es una buena noticia ¿o no?-

-es una muy buena noticia Jo, solo que he perdido mucho tiempo con ella y eso me molesta- ella me sonríe.

-Mac es una niña todavía, tranquilo-

-tal vez tengas razón-

 **N\A: se que me demore un poco en actualizar, me declaro culpable pero el capitulo que iba a pasar a la pc no me gustó así que escribí este, espero y les guste mucho, los quiero, muchos saludos. Gracias por los comentarios alentadores y espero actualizar muy pronto. (lo que pasa es queme da flojera transcribir pero ya LO HICE)**


	8. Nuevos caminos, Nuevos comienzos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy tratando de dormir pero no puedo, mis pensamientos se ven invadidos por esa pequeña niña, por mi hija, es tan irreal y extraño, en mis planes no estaba tener hijos pero tampoco me molesta, me entusiasma mucho la idea, lo primero que debo hacer es ganarme su confianza, no puedo entrar en su mundo así como así, todo tiene que ser a paso muy lento y sobretodo és de hablar bien con Jo, decidí abstenerme a quitársela,quiero empezar a convivir con ella, pasar tiempo de padre e hija; me encantaría leerle una historia todos los días antes de dormir, verla cada mañana al despertar, me duele tanto haber perdido tanto tiempo.

Quién lo diría, a mí madre por fin se le cumplió el deseo de tener nietos o en este caso nieta, se que va a ser una noticia que la va a impresionar y emocionar demasiado,quiero que mí hija conozca a su abuela porque se que mamá apenas se entere la va querer conocer.

No pierdo más tiempo y tomo mi celular, marco su numero y empieza a timbrar.

-¿Mac?- responde después del tercer anillo.

-sí mamá soy yo-

-¿y ese milagro que te acuerdas de tú madre?-

-mamá el laboratorio ha es...- pero no me deja terminar –ya entendí hijo, es solo que me haces mucha falta-

-a mí también me haces mucha falta-

-¿algún problema hijo?- me pregunta preocupada.

-si a una nieta le llamas problemas,entonces sí mamá tengo un problema-

-¿desde cuando estas en una relación y no me haz dicho?-

-mamá...-

-mamá nada hijo, aún no se han casado y ya la embarazaste, ¿en donde quedó tu responsabilidad?-

-mamá en realidad...- trato de explicarle pero ella vuelve a interrumpirme.

-Mac quiero que mi nieta...- deja de hablar por un corto momento -... ¡Espera! ¿cuantos meses tiene?-

-según mis cálculos unos cuarenta y dos meses-

-¡¿QUÉ?! Explícame bien las cosas Mac que no entendí- me dice conmocionada.

-bueno...- le empiezo a contar todo con algunas restricciones.

-Mac no tienes por qué culparla;simplemente se equivocó, debes entender que era una mujer sin ninguna experiencia, fuiste su primer hombre. Se que estas molesto y es entendible pero ya no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para cambiarlo-

-lo sé mamá-

-entonces. ¿cómo es mi nieta?- me pregunta emocionada.

-Es...-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleni está entrando conmigo al laboratorio, se que Mac ya debe estar en su oficina aunque todavía no comienza su turno, toco, está ocupado hablando por teléfono así queme indica que pase con la mano sin siquiera fijarse en quien soy.

Abro la puerta y entramos, finaliza la llamada con un, "también te amo, nos vemos mañana, adiós."siento muchos celos. Me mira a mí y luego se fija en Eleni que está aferrada a mi pierna.

-hola- la saluda acercándose a ella.

-hola Maki- los miro atentamente.

-¿cómo estas cariño?- se agacha quedando casi al nivel de Eleni ya que Mac es un hombre alto.

-bien ¿tú?-

-muy bien, ¿ya desayunaste?- Eleni niega su cabeza.

-a eso veníamos, a invitarte a desayunar con nosotras- Mac levanta la mirada y me mira a los ojos.

-solo si a Eleni no le molesta- su mirada se vuelve a centrar en ella.

-no me molesta-

-de acuerdo, cerca hay un Deli-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estamos sentados en el Deli, mi mirada se fija en Eleni que esta sentada en el regazo de Stella, sus pequeñas manos agarrando las de su madre. Eleni es una niña muy tranquila y cariñosa.

-señor aquí está su pedido- me dice una de las chicas que está atendiendo el lugar.

-gracias- le digo sonriendo, ella me devuelve la sonrisa y deja la orden sobre la mesa.

Stella coloca a Eleni en una silla aparte y le da su plato, -acias (gracias)- su madre le sonríe y empieza a comer sus panqueques.

Agarro mi plato y Stella el suyo; la veo comer, se me había olvidado lo que era pasar tiempo con más convencido que nunca de que la amo tanto que me duele, veo a Eleni, una hija mía y de Stella, es perfecta.

Mamá se muere por conocerla, por pasar tiempo con ella; hacerle galletas, mejor dicho mi madre se muere por consentirla. Mañana mismo viene para Nueva York. Me dijo que debo tener mucha paciencia con mi hoja y se que tiene toda la razón pero yo me muero por abrazarla, porque me diga papá, porque me diga te amo.

La veo terminar de comer, sonrío para mí. Stella me mira, -¿estas bien?- pregunta preocupada.

-sí-

-bien- me dice sonriendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac estaba muy tranquilo, pensé que le iba a decir toda la verdad a Eleni, estoy esperando a que María venga para que se lleve a Eleni, en estos momentos está en la oficina de Mac, me dijo que solo quiere pasa tiempo con ella para poder conocerla, no me pude negar, no puedo con esa mirada, Eleni tiene esa misma mirada, su sonrisa, sus gestos, cuando está molesta es igual a Mac, ella siempre ha sido su recuerdo vivo.

Quiero que Eleni aprenda a amarlo,aunque amar a Mac es muy fácil, es un hombre respetuoso, cariñoso,tranquilo, es simplemente magnifico. No entiendo por qué está solo si las mujeres están detrás de él si desde que lo conocí ha tenido mujeres encima: primero Peyton, luego Aubrey y ahora la chica del Deli, fue muy evidente su interés en él, aunque no me extraña ya que de Mac es muy fácil enamorarse.

Debo rehacer mi vida de una buena vez,el tiempo pasa y yo debo seguir, se que no va a ser fácil y tal ves nunca logre sacarlo de mí corazón pero debo intentarlo.

Eleni se lleva muy bien con Maki, como ella le dice cundo se refiere a él; le agrada mucho,es muy extraño la confianza que le tiene, aunque tengo que admitir que confiar en él es muy fácil, lo digo yo que tengo una hija con él. Cada vez que lo tengo a mi lado me dan ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleni está conmigo en mi oficina, la tengo frente a mi y todavía es irreal, es una niña demasiado tratable, pensé que me rechazaría, gracias a Dios no lo hizo, mi madre va a estar emocionada cuando la vea, mañana la voy a buscar al aeropuerto, hace mucho que no la veo y me hace demasiada falta.

-Maki- me dice Eleni sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿que pasa cariño?-

-¿enes hijos? (¿tienes hijos?)- me sorprendo al escucharla.

-bueno...- me veo interrumpido por la presencia de Jo y sobretodo salvado a tiempo.

-Mac necesito que me acompa...- sus palabras se detienen al verme con Eleni. -lo siento- me mira a mi y después a Eleni.

-tranquila Jo-

-de verdad lo siento- insiste.

-no hay problema-

Siento la pequeña mano de Eleni halando mi camisa, -¿qué quieres cariño?-

-baño- miro a Jo pidiendo ayuda.

-¿si quieres yo puedo llevarte corazón?- Eleni le sonríe y asiente.

-bien- Jo la toma de la mano y Eleni la sigue.

Sonrío para mí, escucho que alguien toca la puerta, -¡pase!-

-Mac- es Stella, la miro fijamente y me levanto.

-¿qué pasa?-

-¿donde esta Eleni?- me pregunta preocupada.

-esta en el baño-

-¿sola?-

-no, esta con Jo-

-De acuerdo- me dice más tranquila.

-¿ya llego María?-

-no, solo quería saber si todo estaba bien- se acerca un poco.

-todo esta bien, perfectamente bien diría yo-

-Mac yo no quiero que tu me odies- mí guardia se va abajo cuando la escucho.

-Stella yo no te odio... en realidad yo nunca podría odiarte, no voy a negarte que al enterarme de todo me enojé mucho, en este momento lo único que quiero es conocer a mí hija, quiero que sea legalmente mi hija; pero se que debo ir poco apoco, ya lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, ahora lo más importante es nuestra hija y debemos comportarnos como adultos- ella asiente y sonríe. -Stella yo quiero que me perdones-

-¿por qué?-

-por haberme comportado como un patán contigo y por haberme aprovechado de ti-

-¿aprovechado de mí?- me pregunta sorprendida.

-sí Stel yo me aproveche de tú inocencia e inexperiencia-

-¿entonces nunca sentiste nada por mí?- sus lágrimas empiezan a salir.

-no, yo nunca te mentí, yo me enamoré de ti aunque no me creas- le digo y me acerco hasta quedar con unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Mac yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó entre los dos, fueron de los mejores días de mi vida- no soporto más y la abrazo fuertemente, se separa pero sin alejarse de mí, me mira a los ojos y me da un corto pero dulce beso en los labios, me limpia los restos de labial y se separa limpiando sus lágrimas.

La puerta de cristal se abre impresionándonos a ambos, -Mac... Stella-

-creo que la próxima vez tocaré- Eleni corre al lado de Stella.

-bueno yo los dejo solos- dice Jo saliendo de la oficina.

-mami- dice Eleni rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-¿si?- le pregunta tomándola en sus brazos.

-¿odemoss vitar a Maki a jugar? (¿podemos invitar a maki a jugar?)-

-si cariño-

-Maki- me mira a los ojos.

-por supuesto que sí cariño, ¿que te parece este fin de semana?-

-cueldo (de acuerdo)-

-muy bien- le digo sonriendo.

El celular de Stella empieza a sonar,baja a Eleni de sus brazos y contesta -Bonasera-

...

-de acuerdo Mary ya mismo bajo... muy bien- cuelga y guarda el celular, -cariño despídete de _Maki-_

Eleni se acerca y extiende sus brazos, no dudo en tomarla, me da un beso en la mejilla, -aios (adios)- se la doy a Stella y se la lleva.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoy no fue un mal día después de todo, a Eleni le agrada estar con Mac, es muy raro porque ella es muy penosa y no se da con desconocidos. Se ven tan tiernos juntos.

No dejo de pensar en el beso que nos dimos en su oficina, no se rehusó,fue corto pero muy revelador, amo su cercanía, me hace sentir segura y simplemente yo quiero vivir sin él, no he podido ni tampoco quiero hacerlo, para que olvidar algo tan único e importante, Mac es un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, es cariñoso, respetuoso, inteligente, amoroso, a veces un poco taciturno, celoso y muy atractivo: me encantan sus ojos, sus labios, verlo sonreír; su cuerpo es perfecto, muy bien proporcionado y dotado: tiene un trasero y un miembro muy impresionante, el solo pensar en él desnudo me hace sonrojar, definitivamente no deja nada que desear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He intentado dormir pero ya no se ni que es eso, pasar tiempo con mí hija fue de lo mejor, ya quiero que sea sábado para poder verla de nuevo, Jo dice que tiene un parecido a mí sobretodo en sus gestos.

Tampoco dejo de pensar en Stella y ese beso, fue maravilloso poder besarla,no sabia que era extrañar un beso hasta que conocí a Stella, extraño sus abrazos, hacer el amor con ella, su cuerpo magnifico: sus grandes pezones, su trasero redondo y duro, tiene unas curvas de infarto, sus interminables piernas y su abrazador interior. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en su forma de ser, su inocencia, es todo lo que un hombre desea y mucho más, la quiero de nuevo a mi lado con nuestra hija, ya no hay tiempo que perder.

Mañana viene mamá a conocer a su nieta y a la mujer que me tiene loco como dice ella, se que la va a amar, Stella es una mujer cariñosa,amorosa y muy tratable, como lo he dicho siempre, es perfecta.

 **N/A:HOLA A TODOS, BUENO HOY ACTUALICÉ PARA DESEARLES UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN ALLÍ, ESPERO QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS PARA EL OTRO AÑO SEAN CUMPLIDOS, LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR APOYAR Mí HISTORIA. MUCHOS SALUDOS.**

 **ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, YA SABEN QUE CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O INQUIETUD SIEMPRE ESTOY DISPONIBLE**


	9. ¿Papi?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy sentado con mamá en la cocina, está completamente emocionada por conocer a Eleni y Stella. Mi hija es perfecta, quiero pasar mas tiempo con ella, quiero relacionarme más con ella. Nunca me imaginé que mí vida cambiaría de esta manera.

-¿en qué piensas cariño?- escucho la voz de mamá.

-en mi hija- me sonríe.

-ya veo-

-¿crees que alguna vez llegue a amarme?-

-Mac hijo, es imposible no hacerlo; eres un buen hombre y no lo digo porque seas mi hijo. Me haces recordar tanto a tú padre-

-pero...-

-pero nada hijo, no pienses en cosas malas, tranquilo-

-tienes razón-

-¿cuando podré conocerla?- me pregunta emocionada.

-espero que muy pronto, aunque por ahora para ella seras la mamá de Maki- le digo con gracia al recordar su dulce voz diciendo mi nombre.

-muy bien no hay problema-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleni está sentada en mi regazo, sus manitos tocan mi rostro.

-cariño ya es hora de comer- ella niega con su cabeza

-¿por qué no?-

-hambre no-

-no puedes acostarte sin comer cariño- se acurruca contra mi y esconde su rostro en mí blusa, algo muy característico en ella cuando quiere salirse con la suya.

-no-

-amor si no comes no podrás visitar a Maki-

-amos hora (vamos ahora)-

-Eleni Mac debe estar ocupado- vuelve a negar.

-iama (llama)-

-Eleni cariño no- sus lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos. -sabes que no me gustan los berrinches-

-mami polfa- sus ojitos llorosos se posan en los míos y termino accediendo.

Tomo mi celular que está a un lado y marco, timbra dos veces y siento que contestan, -hola- escucho la voz de Mac al otro lado de la línea.

-hola- mi corazón va más rápido.

-¿pasó algo malo?-

-no, solo quería preguntarte algo-

-lo que quieras-

-¿quieres cenar con nosotras?-

-y si mejor yo te invito y de una vez ambas conocen a alguien, puedo pasarlas a recoger ahora mismo-

-muy bien-

-te amo- sus palabras me dejan impresionada.

-yo...- no termino lo que voy a decir cuando Eleni me quita el celular.

-Maki- lo saluda emocionada.

-hola corazón-

-ola (hola)-

-¿como estás?-

-ien (bien)-

-bueno cariño, ¿tienes hambre?-

-sí-

-¿qué quieres comer?-

-piza- sonrío para mí al escucharla.

-hoy no se puede pero te prometo que otro día comemos pizza-

-cueldo (de acuerdo)-

-qué te parece unos espaguetis-

-sí-

-muy bien cariño nos vemos en unos minutos-

-bueno- dice y me entrega el celular.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estamos frente a mi puerta, yo abro y espero a que ambas entren; cuando lo hacen entro y cierro la puerta.

-Quiero que conozcan a mí mamá- Stella me mira sorprendida y Eleni solo sonríe.

-¿Tu mami?- la suave voz de Eleni sale a relucir.

-sí cariño-

-oh- sonrío y la levanto en mis brazos.

Veo a mamá entrar a la sala de estar. -hola, tú debes ser Stella- dice acercándose, Stella asiente. -mucho gusto, Mily Taylor-

-el gusto es mío- sonríe con timidez.

Mamá le devuelve la sonrisa, -y tú la pequeña Eleni- su mirada ahora se centra en mi hija que se encuentra en mis brazos.

-sí y mami es tella- dice mirando a la hermosa mujer a mí lado.

-ya veo cariño, ¿tienes hambre?-

-Sí-

-me imagino que tú también querida- habla refiriéndose a Stella, por lo cual ella asiente.

-ya todo está listo-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terminamos de comer, todo estaba delicioso, Eleni se lo comió todo.

Estoy con la mamá de Mac en la cocina ayudándola a lavar los platos mientras Eleni habla con su papá en la sala, al principio ambos se rehusaron pero al final terminé ayudándola a organizar todo, Mac dijo que no era necesario que el podía hacerlo; pero quiero que empiece a pasar tiempo con Eleni.

-Eleni es una hermosura- me dice Mily sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí-

-me recuerda a Mac cuando era pequeño- la miro sorprendida, -tranquila ya Mac me lo dijo todo-

-yo...- no me deja terminar.

-ya lo que pasó, pasó. Ahora lo importante es que vivamos el presente- sus ojos muestran honestidad.

-de verdad no fue mi intención alejar a Eleni de Mac, es solo que yo no sabia que estaba embarazada hasta mucho después y cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde, pensé que Mac ya se había olvidado de mí- siento mis lágrimas salir.

-cariño no llores-

-lo siento-

-No tienes porque pedir disculpas-

-gracias- me mira extrañada, -por entender-

-gracias también por darle felicidad a mí hijo-

-no estaría muy segura de eso-

-claro que lo haces muy feliz, deberías verlo cuando habla de ti y Eleni, sus ojos se iluminan, no lo había visto así desde que se murió Claire, para mí es muy gratificante verlo sonreír y ser el mismo de antes-

-a mí también me gusta verlo sonreír-

-su rostro se ilumina- sonrío.

-sí se ve aún mas guapo-

-¿lo amas?- me pregunta curiosa.

-sí y mucho-

-me alegra escuchar eso-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleni está acurrucada en mí pecho, -Maki-

-¿qué pasa cariño?-

-¿ovia? (¿novia?)-

-no-

-¿mami te usta? (¿mami te gusta?)- me sorprendo al escucharla.

-bueno a mi me encanta tú madre cariño-

-¿serio?-

-sí- Eleni me sonríe.

-¿tienes hijos?-

-yo... Bueno...-

-¿quieres ser mi papi?- su pregunta me impresiona.

-cariño yo...- en este momento quiero decirle toda la verdad pero tengo miedo de su reacción.

-¿no quieres?- sus ojos se entristecen.

-claro que me encantaría-

-¿puedo decirte papi?- siento mis lágrimas salirse de mis ojos.

-claro que sí mi princesa- le digo besándole su cabeza.


	10. Oportunidades

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleni está en mís brazos dormida, Stella se acerca a mí y se sienta a mí lado en el sofá.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme.-

-Es tarde, mejor quedate aquí, puedes dormir en mí habitación con Eleni.- me mira impresionada.

-Mac no quiero incomodar.-

-No me incómodas; yo puedo dormir con mamá, ella dice que esa cama es muy grande para una sola persona así que no hay problema.- veo que lo piensa.

-Es muy tentadora tú idea pero Eleni no tiene pijama y obviamente yo tampoco.-

La miro a los ojos, -No me mires así.-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confundido.

-Con esos ojos.-

-Bueno son los únicos que tengo.- ella solo se ríe.

-Sabes a que me refiero.-

-Pero hablo enserio, ya es muy tarde y Eleni está dormida.-

-Supongamos que digo que sí, cómo haríamos.-

-puedes colocarte una de mis pijamas y a Eleni una camiseta mía.- ella asiente.

-muy bien Mac, tú ganas.- Me levanto y le hago un gesto para que me siga.

Entramos a mí habitación, acuesto a mí hija en la cama King-size y me dirijo a buscar la pijama para Stella la camiseta para Eleni, por último saco una para mí. Cierro la puerta del armario y me acerco a ella dándole todo.

-Gracias Mac, de verdad... Si quieres puedes dormir con nosotras, esta cama es lo suficientemente grande.-

-Yo...- me mira interrogante, -claro-

-muy bien, puedes darte la vuelta mientras me cambio?-

-Muy bien, aunque no es algo que ya no haya visto antes.-

-Me veo diferente.

-Yo te veo igual de hermosa, incluso más bella si eso es posible.- se sonroja.

-Por favor.-

Asiento, pero en realidad salgo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo veo salir de la habitación, ante todo Mac es todo un caballero, este hombre me vuelve loca, lo amo tanto que duele.

Me desvisto, me coloco la pijama de Mac, me queda un poco ancha pero bien. Pongo mi ropa encima de una silla y mis tacones debajo; me muevo a cambiar a Eleni, le quito con cuidado sus sandalias, luego su vestido y quito su vincha, le pongo la camiseta de Mac y como era de esperarse le queda grande, la vuelvo a acomodar en la cama y ella murmura: -mami- sonrío para mí.

Salgo de la habitación y lo veo listo, sonríe; -Si quieres puedo dormir con mamá, ella no tiene ningún problema.- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Mac somos dos adultos, creo que podemos dormir juntos.-

-Bien.-

-Bien-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entramos a mí habitación y veo a Eleni con mi camiseta puesta, le queda grande obviamente, necesito pasar tiempo con ella y ponerme al día, las amo y demasiado que duele, Stella y Eleni son las mujeres de mí vida.

Culparla no puedo, su inexperiencia era mucha y no quiero perder tiempo, porque la amo demasiado y quiero que ambas me amen.

Ella se acuesta del lado izquierdo y yo del derecho, Eleni la siente y se abraza a ella quedando en la mitad, Stella besa su cabello y le susurra un buenas noches, sé nota que son muy apegadas una a la otra. -Buenos días.- me dice con una sonrisa, apago la lámpara Stella cubre a Eleni con la manta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es de mañana y no siento a Eleni a mí lado, solo un fuerte brazo alrededor mío, abro mís ojos y noto que mi cabeza está apoyada en el hombro de Mac, su brazo manteniéndome a su lado, Eleni está en su pecho extendida con su oído en el corazón de su padre, cuando era muy pequeña era la única forma de poder hacerla dormir. Se ven tan tiernos, verlos así me hace sentir culpable, sé lo como es Mac y sé que será un padre excelente.

Su rostro se ve pacífico y completamente relajado, quiero darme una oportunidad con él y volver a empezar, Eleni lo adora completamente y no quiero que ella viva sin él; ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Ella se mueve inquieta y Mac la abraza más contra su fuerte pecho, se tranquiliza, me salgo de su abrazo con mucho cuidado y me levanto para colocarme mi ropa, me desnudo y empiezo a cambiarme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me despierto con la ausencia del cuerpo cálido de Stella, mis ojos se abren y veo si hermoso cuerpo con nada más que unas bragas de satén blanco, está de espaldas colocándose su sujetador, como si entendiera mí deseo se vuelve y la veo con sus hermosos pechos al aire y su cuerpo escultural, termina de colocarse el brassier y yo coloco mí mano en mis ojos para que pueda bajar la guardia.

Unos minutos después me dice que los abra y está totalmente vestida mirándome con vergüenza, en realidad no entiendo por qué pero le pido disculpas por mí comportamiento mirón.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, sigues igual o muchísimo más hermosa si es que eso es posible.- sonríe.

-Gracias- con el sonido de nuestras voces Eleni empieza a despertar, abre sus ojitos; me mira, sonríe y besa mí naríz seguido de un, -enos días papi (buenos días papi).- escuchar esa palabra de su boca hace que mi corazón se acelere a un millón por segundo.

-Muy buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-ien, (bien.)- escanea toda la habitación hasta que por fin sus ojos se encuentran con los de su mamá que la mira con ojos de preocupación.

-Eleni...- no termina de hablar cuando Eleni baja de mi pecho corre hacia ella, Stella no permite que caiga y la toma en sus brazos.

-Día mami, te amo mucho- la abraza.

-igual yo mí amor.-

-Mami Maki papi.- Stella me mira confundida y nerviosa.

-Te lo explico después.- ella asiente aunque no muy tranquila.

-Cariño ya es hora de irnos.- salta de sus brazos a la cama, -Eleni- mira a su mamá pero se aferra a mí.

-Mami Ac (Mac)-

-Eleni Mac tiene cosas que hacer y no creo que tenga tiempo.-

-Maki- me mira expectante.

-Cariño debes obedecer a tú mamá... si fuera por mí vivieras conmigo.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando escucho a Mac decir esas palabras me estremecen las entrañas y mí culpa se intensifica.

Eleni puedes ver a Mac otro día mí amor, tenemos que irnos ahora.- busco su ropa y Mac se levanta y entra al baño.

Visto a Eleni y recojo su cabello, sale de la habitación y se dirige al sofá para esperarme.

Entro de nuevo, organizo la cama y recojo mí desorden, unos minutos después sale Mac con su toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, las gotas de agua bajando por su pecho, su cabello húmedo. Me mira y me sonrojo , -Veo que no has cambiado en nada.-

-Un poco viejo nada más.-

-Si claro- le digo con sorna.

-La que no ha cambiado eres tú, sigues igual de hermosa.- se acerca a mí y cuando quiero ver también está frente a mí con pocas pulgadas de distancia. Eres la mujer de mí vida Stella Bonasera, solo tú; no hay mujer que ocupe tú lugar, te amo.- corta la distancia entre los dos y me besa, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus fuertes manos me presionan contra él, siento su miembro crecer contra mí cuando el beso se vuelve más apasionado, su lengua batallando con la mía, extrañé todo esto. Siento sus manos acariciar y apretar mi trasero, no sé qué se me metió que bajo mis manos y quito su toalla, acaricio su imponente miembro que pide ser liberado, gime contra mí boca; cuando siento su mano desabotonar, bajar mi corredera e introducirla dentro de mis bragas, me separo de él; miró su cara roja y su cuerpo excitado. Veo su miembro imponente y mis ojos se apartan con vergüenza. -Lo siento.- dice con una sonrisa pícara. Lo veo buscar un par de boxers, se los pone y aún así su pene se vé completamente duro y queriendo ser liberado urgentemente. Busca un par de pantalones y una camiseta, hoy es domingo así que está libre de trabajo. Se pone su pantalón y se acerca a mi colocándose su camiseta de vestir negra. Paso mis manos por su cabello húmedo, me mira con ojos de niño; -De verdad te amo Stella.-

Yo también te amo Mac.- su cara se ilumina y me abraza fuertemente.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces.- lo abrazo de vuelta.

Nos separamos y coloco un último beso en sus labios, - creeme que escucharte decir que me amas después de tanto tiempo también me hace muy feliz y me impresiona.-

-Stella yo no he tenido otra relación desde que nos dejamos.-

-Si claro.-

-Te hablo en serio, creeme; he tenido una que otra cita pero nada más allá. Mi mente siempre la invadiste tú Stella, no sé que me hiciste pero nunca pide olvidarte y menos traicionar lo que teníamos. Suena extraño pero hablo sinceramente...- no lo dejo terminar y beso sus labios apasionante.

Se separa de mí y lo miro extrañada, coloca un beso tranquilizador en mi frente, acaricia mi mejilla. -No es que no quiera Stel pero qué está haciendo Eleni.- abro los ojos como platos, cierro la bragueta de mí pantalón y cierro el botón.

-Creo que debes quedarte hasta que se te pase la emoción.- se mira su pantalón y se sonroja de la vergüenza.

Salgo y me encuentro con Eleni hablando con su abuela, se me ablanda el corazón. Milly siente mi presencia y me mira, -buenos días cariño.-

-Buenos días señora Taylor.-

-Milly, puedes decirme Milly Stella.-

-De acuerdo Milly.-

-¿Mac despertó?-

-Sí, está despierto.- no puedo evitar sonrojarme, me mira divertida.

-Ya veo cariño.-

-Mami hablo abuela Milly.- ambas la miramos impresionadas. -Maki es papi ectonces (entonces) Milly es abuela.-

-Cariño no entiendo.-

-Yo te lo puedo explicar.- la voz de Mac sale a la luz. Lo miramos, -Eleni quiere que yo sea su papá y yo le dije que sí.- lo miro un poco más tranquila.

-Ya veo hijo.- la sonrisa no desaparece de la cara de la madre de Mac.

-Muy bien, Eleni despídete cariño.- no se ve muy feliz pero accede.

Le da un beso a Milly en su mejilla y baja del sofá dirigiéndose hacia Mac, la toma en sus brazos y ella lo abraza.

Me despido de Milly y Mac se dirige a la puerta y la abre, -Adios Milly, un gusto conocerla y disculpe la molestia.-

-El gusto fue mío cariño y no fue ninguna molestia.- asiento y salimos, me acompaña a la puerta y se vuelve a despedir de Eleni.

-Con cuidado MaCcannan.- él asiente.

-Siempre mamá.- se nota que lo adora demasiado.

-Muy bien adiós.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleni tiene su cabecita apoyada en mí hombro cuando llegamos a la casa de Stella, abre la puerta y entramos.

-Cierra la puerta y veo a la mujer que estaba con Eleni en el parque, -Señorita Stella.-

-María te presento a Mac Taylor.- Mac le sonríe.

-Mucho gusto, pero ya nos habíamos visto antes.-

-Tiene razón.-

-Ya veo. María puedes llevarte a Eleni mientras hablo algo con Mac.- me acerco y la veo jugando con el cabello de su hermoso padre. -Leni mí amor necesito hablar con Mac.- ella asiente, la tomo en mis brazos y luego se la entrego a María para que la lleve a su habitación.

Me acerco a él y le doy un beso en su nariz, -Nos vemos después Mac.- asiente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llego a mí apartamento, mamá me recibe, -Hola hijo.-

\- Mamá.-

-Por tú cara de ponque veo que te fue bien con Stella.-

-Mejor de lo que pensaba, la invité a salir esta noche y aceptó.-

-Me alegro hijo.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estamos en la sala, Eleni jugando con sus muñecas y María y yo hablando.

-Es un hombre muy guapo y galante.-

-Sí, es la misma razón por la cual me enamoré de él; después lo fui conociendo más y me dí cuenta que lo amo con todo mi ser.-

-¿Cómo lo está tomando Eleni?-

-En realidad lo está tomando demasiado bien; ya le dice papá.- me mira confundida.

-¿Ya sabe?-

-No, le dijo a Mac que quería que fuera su papá y él dijo que sí. En realidad no sé como decírselo, es el primer hombre con el que de verdad se relaciona después de Kostas.-

-Eso es bueno cariño.-

-Sí pero aún así tengo miedo de su reacción.-

-Según lo que yo vi, le agrada mucho Maki como ella le dice, solo haz que se relacione más con él, no creo que se le haga difícil amarlo.-

-Tienes razón.- la miramos peinar y hablar con una Barbie.

-¿Cómo quedaron ambos con respecto a ustedes?- me sonrojo inevitablemente. -Ya veo que muy bien.-

-En realidad sí, me dijo que aún me ama; y además está noche tenemos una cita.- sonrío para mí y María no lo pasa por desapercibido.

-Me alegra verte feliz cariño, te lo mereces.-

-Gracias María, por todo.-


End file.
